


Modern Kylo Ren Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren in Love, Modern Kylo Ren, Multi, Protective Kylo Ren, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 33,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: I know this is Matt but I wasn't sure where to put it so here it is, haha





	1. Chapter 1

**Anon. said: " could u do the valentines day #10 with kylo?"**

*slams hands down on desk* DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS IDEA?? Haha, but seriously. It’s the cutest and I am so very happy someone requested it. I hope you like it! 

_Modern AU Kylo + “When we were in Kindergarten, you gave me a Ring Pop on Valentine’s Day, and said it made us married. This year, I’m giving you a real one.”_

* * *

 

The memory played in Kylo’s head continually, almost daily, as if it had only happened yesterday. In reality, it had been nearly 25 years since and he still managed to recall it so clearly.

* * *

 

_It was recess time at school, a time you didn’t particularly enjoy being the new kid. Almost every other kid in your class had someone they were closest to, always playing with, eating lunch with, doing just about everything with. Leaving you to be by yourself, as the odd one out._

_This of course, was only made worse by the fact that it was Valentines Day. With only a handful of your classmates remembering you were in their class, your mailbox of valentines was depressingly empty. Although it was just fake notes on paper, at your young age it meant far more. It stung far deeper than anyone else would understand._

_Wiping your runny nose on your sleeve you were suddenly jolted out of your innocent sulking by a timid voice._

_“Hi (Y/N).”_

_Looking up before you, you saw Kylo Ren. From what you heard around the school, he was considered the outcast, the odd one. Though his classmates still acknowledged him, hardly any of them actually befriended him. In a lot of ways, he was a lot like you._

_“Hi Kylo.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“But you’re crying.”_

_You shrugged your shoulders, “I know.”_

_“Everyone’s a bunch of nerf herders.”_

_You arched your brow at his strange term, he gave you a shrug._

_“My mom says it a lot.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Clearing his throat as you looked back down at your lap, Kylo nervously teetered on his feet. Even at his young age, he found you incredibly interesting, and most certainly pretty. Swishing his wavy ebony locks from in front of his face Kylo carefully held up something before you._

_“Anyway…I wanted to give this to you.”_

_Slowly looking up you sniffled as a shiny red Ring Pop appeared in your line of sight. From what you could see, Kylo was wearing his own that was blue on the same hand offering the sweet treat to you. Slowly a faint smile found its way onto your small round face, seeing Kylo shyly stand before you with this offering._

_“It’s a Ring Pop.”_

_You nodded, “Candy right?”_

_He nodded as he slipped the Ring Pop onto your finger you offered him. Smiling as he looked at the ring he swiftly sat himself beside you._

_“Now we’re married.”_

_You furrowed your brows, “Married?”_

_Kylo nodded, “People use rings to get married. My mom and dad have rings.”_

_You hesitated for a moment, considering the idea before you turned to Kylo with a nod._

_“Oh, ok. I guess I could marry you. Does that mean I have to share my snacks with you?”_

_Kylo shook his head, “Not if you don’t want to.”_

_You smiled at him as you held up your ring towards him. Smiling back Kylo carefully clicked his ring against yours before you both brought the sweet treats to your lips._

* * *

 

Unlike that time so many years ago, the pressure of Kylo’s heart ramming against his chest was far more present in this moment now. What had been an innocent gesture to his first ever crush was now a surreal foreshadowing. Before you, on top of a scenic hill with the night sky glittering above, Kylo kneeled down on one knee with his eyes intently focused on you. In true fashion to the sort of man he was, you were entirely alone in a quiet and serene place. Nothing but the two of you and the glistening city lights in the distance. With trembling lips he attempted to get the words out as his bulky fingers attempted to carefully open the little box he held.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?”

Feeling as though the tears were going to spill forth you quickly nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes…yes of course I’ll marry you.”

With a sigh of relief Kylo smiled back at you before he gently took the ring from the box and slipped it onto your finger. The gesture alone made one stray tear slide down your cheek as you stared at the band now shining from your left hand. Releasing a deep breath you watched Kylo stand back up with a smile.

You chuckled faintly as Kylo furrowed his brows for a moment.

“What?”

“I was just thinking…it’s been years in the making.”

Kylo smirked as he held up a finger, “I was thinking the same thing.”

From his pocket Kylo pulled out a red and also a blue Ring Pop. The instant you saw the packaging you felt your chest grow warm with joy and your gut flutter in content. It was like it was just yesterday for you as well, remembering the kindergarten days when you and your “husband” would play at recess or share lunch together.

“And so I brought these, in honor of that.”

As you took your respective red Ring Pop you leaned in towards Kylo, giving him a sweet kiss to the lips. Smiling as you pulled away you gently tapped your ring against his.

“I love you.”

He smiled as he tapped yours back, “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**theindifferentdroid said: "Domesticity for the self-ship prompt!"**

Yes of course bebes! Just for kicks since domestic is not in his character at all, I’m gonna go with Kylo for this one. Also I don’t know how to really write self ships from my own perspective or third person so hopefully it flows good.

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + Domesticity_

* * *

 

Reclined on the couch Kylo sat with his long limbs hanging off the edges, remote in hand as channel after channel passed before his eyes. Just like most of your Saturday mornings you were in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast while Kylo lazed around. It had become almost a routine for you both, at least before the day really got going.

As you put down one of your dishes, relieved that it involved minimal scrubbing, you looked over to Kylo. Seeing him unable to pick a channel you decided to turn in his direction, placing a hand on your hip.

“Hey babe?”

He didn’t move his eyes from the screen but gave you a faint grunt in response. What you now knew as an acknowledgement.

“Can you make the bed?”

Kylo turned towards you, “Why? So we can mess it up again?”

He smirked as you rolled your eyes at him, “Kylo, can you please just do it?”

He sighed subtly as he turned to pull himself off of the couch, leaving the remote behind. “Alright, alright.”

You smiled at him as he made his way to the bedroom, in the past he would have lazed around until someone else did it. Typically his mother or his very meticulous former roommate Hux. Part of you prided yourself on the fact that you were the only person to get the slightest bit of domesticity out of Kylo.

“Thank youu.”

Smiling to himself at the sound of your voice Kylo went into your bedroom. Stepping inside his eyes began surveying his task. Now that he could see it from something other than his sleep hazed vision he understood why you wanted it fixed. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy a freshly made bed. Whether he was ruining it or dozing off in it.

Swiftly he removed the sheets, blankets and pillows from the mattress, leaving it bare. Just as everything sat at his side he picked up the first sheet about to get this over with until something appeared beneath him. Coming to a pause Kylo looked down as he was met with two big green eyes at his feet. He nearly sneered as he released a sigh.

“Of course you’d show up now.”

Although Kylo loved you, he never quite understood how you loved the demon that he believed to be your cat. Ironically, maybe not to Kylo, named Lucifer. No matter how many times he saw you snuggled up on the couch with him, carrying him around like a baby or playfully swinging strings in front of him, Kylo never got it. He absolutely hated the cat, and he was more than certain Lucifer hated him too.

As he took a step forward, trying to get closer to the mattress’ corner Lucifer swerved his way between Kylo’s large feet. Instantly he stumbled, almost losing his footing. He glared down at Lucifer.

“Move.”

Lucifer, yet again, almost made Kylo trip over his own feet before hopping up on top of the bed. As their eyes met again Kylo swore he could see the smirk this cat must be expressing as he licked his chops. That of course was followed by the usual indifference Kylo was met with by this little creature. Kylo opted to ignore him and continue to fix the sheets. At the very least he finally got one corner tucked under the mattress, moving onto the next. Just as he tucked that corner under his attention was suddenly pulled towards the middle of the mattress where the sheets were bunched and Lucifer was circling. Although Kylo hated to admit it he had almost memorized what Lucifer’s mannerisms all meant. This one in particular meant he was eyeing the spot to lay down.

“Lucifer…HEY…don’t you-”

At that Lucifer plopped down onto the mattress, perfectly aligning his back with the scrunched up sheets.

“You little asshole.”

Lucifer entirely ignored Kylo, almost purposely stretching the expanse of his dark grey furry body across the sheets. Watching for a moment as Lucifer was about to settle more comfortably Kylo decided to work around him. Taking the sheet into his hands Kylo began to glide the fabric across the mattress, scooting Lucifer with it. Almost instantly Lucifer’s eyes shot open as he instinctively sunk his claws into the mattress. Kylo groaned.

“Move!”

In response Lucifer took a swat at Kylo’s exposed forearm with his claws, earning a flinch from Kylo. Instinctively Kylo held onto his forearm, glaring at Lucifer.

“Ah! Fuck.”

As Lucifer settled back into place he once again licked his chops, settling into his spot as his tail whipped around.

A little while later, having finished the dishes and hearing a few curses come from the bedroom, you finally made your way into you and Kylo’s shared room. You knew he hated chores, especially ones he dubbed as mundane. Considering the faint spew of ‘fucks’ and ‘little shits’ you heard, you couldn’t help but to be curious as to how it was going.

Peaking inside you felt a smile creep onto your face. Kylo was just finishing fluffing the pillows as Lucifer sat on the bed side table and observed. You leaned against the doorframe with your arms crossed. Upon your entrance Kylo’s attention was instantly pulled towards you.

“Looks good babe.”

“Thanks.”

You giggled, “Did Lucifer help?”

Kylo looked back to the cat now seemingly glaring at him, as if daring him to tell you the truth. Kylo’s brows furrowed.

“Sure.”

You stood up straight from the doorframe, striding over to Kylo. Placing a chaste kiss to his cheek you gave him a smirk before walking back out of the room. He watched you stride out, content spreading through him. All of that however was interrupted by a sudden shifting noise. Looking back to Lucifer Kylo watched as the menace of a cat knocked his new phone off the bedside table, never once breaking eye contact with Kylo as it made a loud thud against the hardwood floors. It seemed so calculated in response to your affection for Kylo that it almost unsettled him. Kylo glared at Lucifer once more.

“Yeah, fuck you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**ddeyl said: " I want another one.” + Modern!Kylo 🤗? ❤"**

YIS!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + “I want another one”_

* * *

You beamed happily as you lit the small candle before you, assuring not to burn the wax 1. Finally your baby girl was one year old, healthier and happier than you could have hoped for her to be. Given the hesitation you had, had before with the news and Kylo’s uncertainty, you couldn’t be happier with how things had turned out thus far. 

Waving her chubby arms excitedly your daughter watched you take a step back from her high chair. Even in knowing that she likely had not the slightest clue what a cake was, you couldn’t help but to gush over how adorable she was in her excitement. Standing beside Kylo, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips, you  readied your camera. Giving Phasma and the “Knights”, as Kylo referred to them, a nod you began to sing ‘happy birthday’.

Though your daughter quite obviously couldn’t understand a thing you were saying to her, she beamed back at you. In the least she could tell you were happy about something, and she was being graced with both you and Kylo’s warm smiles. 

Finishing the song you all cheered for her, earning an excited squeal out of her. Even for Kylo’s child, she was surprisingly giddy around others. You leaned forward to her.

“Yay! Let’s make a wish.”

She watched you intently, obviously not understanding what you meant. She cooed in response to you as you made gestures to the candle, puffing up your cheeks in hopes she would catch on. Still she looked at you in confusion, her eyes going to back to the cake before her. With one swift swing of her arm towards the sweet concotion before her the small flame instantly vanished as her hand sunk into the frosting. 

Her eyes widened at the texture, earning a laugh from the group around you. You all clapped in approval, earning another toothless smile from your daughter as she carefully removed her hand from the cake. 

“(Y/N) do we have to eat from that one as well?”

Phasma’s brow was quirked, obviously hesitant to see your drooling baby go in for another swipe of the cake. You chuckled faintly as you shook your head.

“No there’s one inside that’s already cut up.”

Phasma smiled, “Lovely.”

With a nudge of her head she walked towards your kitchen, the knights following behind her. You stood happily in place, snapping photos of your daughter as she decimated the cake before her. Sliding your phone back into your pocket after a few moments you suddenly felt a familiar presence press up behind you. Smiling at the contact you nestled closer to him, bringing your hands to rest over his that laid on your hips.

“She certainly seems to enjoy that.”

You giggled faintly, “She certainly does. Look at how happy she is.”

As if on cue your daughter gave you and Kylo a grin as she plunged her tiny cake filled fist into her mouth again. Only a few minutes had passed and she was almost entirely covered in frosting and crumbs. Gently Kylo’s hands made circles on your sides, his chest humming with content. The small motions alone made you melt, his affectionate side finally showing as your company had gone elsewhere. 

“I want another one.”

Your brow arched, “Another party?”

Kylo huffed for a moment, “No. Another baby.”

Your brows raised slightly, “Oh.”

“Do you?”

You gently ran your thumbs over his rough hands, smiling at the sight still before you.

“I’ve thought about it.”

Gently Kylo kissed the top of your head, turning his gaze to your daughter as well. You both fell silent for a moment as you watched her beam at the two of you, still happily basking in her sugar rush. You sighed.

“We could try.”

Kylo moved to kiss your earlobe, leaning in closer, “Can we start tonight?”

You giggled, playfully swatting at the side of his head, “Maybe.”

Kylo smirked as you carefully removed his hands, “Now come on, we have to get this one cleaned up before her cheeks get stained blue.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon said: " Could I get prompt #13 and #17 please with kylo ren x" & "Romantic Prompts #30 with Kylo? If you dont mind. Thank you for your time either way."**

Alright! Hopefully you guys like this one :) I decided to have it inspired by one of my fics (” _Death By Diamonds and Pearls_ ”) cause it fit so well. Enjoy!

_Modern AU Kylo +  “Marry me, not that jackass.” +  “I think i’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.” +  “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”_

* * *

 

* * *

Releasing a long yawn you slowly sat up in bed, stretching your limbs as far as they budge. With a few cracks and pops you hummed in content, finally feeling surprisingly refreshed. Turning to look beside you, you smiled. Kylo was still fast asleep, his ebony hair sprawled out over his pillow as his chest just faintly rose and fell. For once he looked so peaceful, at ease. Unlike his usual demeanor on duty, he appeared softer. 

Just as you enjoyed his appearance however, a weight slowly began to weigh on your heart. This was temporary. Any minute now you would be down in the grand hall, welcoming and meeting a suitor your family had chosen for you. This would be nothing but a temporary fling.

With a heavy sigh you carefully slid out from under the covers, shivering as the warmth left your skin instantly. Shivering faintly you brought your hands to your upper arms, looking around haphazardly for something to slip over yourself. After a moment your eyes finally fell on a white shirt on the ottoman at the end of your bed. Swiftly you moved towards it, slipping your arms into the sleeves. The instant it was on you felt your heart sink deeper. It was Kylo’s. 

Trying to keep your emotions at bay you quickly buttoned the shirt with trembling fingers, suppressing any thoughts brewing over how much this hurt. From behind you, you heard the sheets rustle along with a groan. Turning to look over your shoulder you saw Kylo slowly prop himself up on his elbows, his eyes still half lidded. You smiled at him, hoping he couldn’t tell you were upset.

“Morning sleepy head.”

Kylo’s eyes finally took you in, his brows raising slightly as he looked you over. The mere sight of you seemed to wake him up further.

“Morning.”

You snorted faintly, “Admiring my lovely bed head?”

Kylo gulped, “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

Another jab to the heart. Instantly turning away from him to nervously ran a hand through your hair. 

“It was the first thing I found.”

“…You look stunning in it.”

Butterflies erupted in your gut, only furthering your guilt. Kylo’s brows furrowed as he watched you saunter over to your closet.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready.”

“Why? Come back to bed.”

You stopped suddenly, feeling your hands tremble again as the tips of your fingers grazed over the fabric before you. There was nothing you wanted more than to do just that, but it wasn’t that simple for you.

“I…I can’t.”

Kylo’s brows relaxed faintly, unsure as to what you could possibly getting at.

“(Y/N) come on.”

You closed your eyes for a moment, sighing as you remained facing the closet.

“Why can’t you?”

You gulped, “I think I’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.”

Kylo’s brows rose faintly as a flutter brushed over his insides, “You are?”

“I…”

Suddenly, before you could protest or properly react you felt warm hands engulf your upper arms, gently resting there. The sensation alone sent a shiver up your spine.

“Don’t be afraid…I feel it too.”

You held back a whimper, not wanting to succumb to your emotions so easily.

“You know I can’t do this.”

Kylo’s grip tensed for a moment, his eyes growing solemn.

“…You know that’s not what you want. …Is it?”

You shook your head, feeling the inevitable tears prick their way forward.

“Then why are you going through with it?”

“I’m a princess Kylo, I kind of have to.”

“Says who?”

“The law.”

“You haven’t cared for the law before.”

You snorted faintly, he was right. Gently he turned you towards him, carefully running his thumb over your cheek as he wiped a tear from it.

“Look at me.”

With a little sniffle you slowly raised your eyes to meet his, instantly feeling yourself melt inside. For certain, your feelings for Kylo were undeniable.

“Marry me, not that jackass.”

Your brows furrowed, “What?”

“Marry me. Come with me back to the states, as my wife.”

“Kylo. You know I can’t do that.”

“You can…just say the word and we’ll leave this all behind. We can get an apartment, live our lives as we please. Do whatever we want whether we start a zoo, a business or a family, we can do whatever you want.”

Tears started to pour forth from you, your head dipping towards the ground. You wanted nothing more than to live a simple life with Kylo, but none of it was that simple.

“(Y/N) please.”

“Kylo…”

Slowly you felt Kylo’s grip shift, opening your eyes again you saw Kylo kneeling before you. His gaze adamant and glistening with admiration. 

“Marry me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon. said: " The new prompt list you posted #6 w/kylo"**

Haha, don’t judge me but I got an idea for this and decided to just run with it.

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “If you cant sleep… we could have sex?”_

* * *

With a faint groan Kylo shifted in his sleeping bag yet again. Kylo had truly lost count of just how many times he had moved in this forsaken little contraption that was not nearly big enough for him. 

On top of his insomnia he had the weight of stress that he was spending not one meal, not one night, but an entire holiday weekend with your family. Though he loved that he had made it to this point in your relationship that you would want to bring him around your family, he also hated the whole thing. He was plagued with not only a staggeringly shifting self esteem but definite social anxiety. The mere sight of a cabin filled with one face after another overwhelmed him. Especially when they all swarmed around him. 

Realizing all the restless shuffling beside you, you slowly rolled over to face Kylo. Even with your eyes half open you could tell he was trying to get out of his own head, staring at the ceiling with his hands laying on his abdomen. You sighed faintly.

“You ok?”

His eyes opened a little wider as he realized he had woken you. It seemed as though sometimes he forgot just how big he really was and just how much the mattress shifted with his weight.

“Sorry to wake you.”

You scooted closer to him, resting your head on his chest.

“It’s fine…are you ok?”

He nodded, “Just can’t sleep.”

“Mmm…anything I can do to help?”

His hand carefully moved to start rubbing your back, “I don’t think so. I already tried taking something to help me. I just need to…exhaust myself I guess. Stay up until I can’t anymore.”

You hummed faintly nestling closer to him when suddenly an idea hit you. Smirking slightly you began to trace your finger over his chest.

“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

Kylo’s brows furrowed as his head almost instantly snapped towards you.

“What?”

“You said you needed to exhaust yourself.”

“No, no, no. We can’t do that. Not here at least.”

You scoffed faintly, “Psh, please. Why not?”

“Aren’t your parents in the next room?”

You smirked as you started to let your finger trace his physique, “No, my cousin is in there.”

“…Which one?”

“(Y/C/N).”

His eyes widened, “The little one?!”

“It’s not like they’ll know what we’re doing, I mean really. We can be quiet.”

Kylo scoffed, “Who are you trying to kidd? We both know you can’t stay quiet.”

“Make me then.”

His expression suddenly shifted as he stared back at you. Obviously your preposition had pushed something in him. It wasn’t like it took much when it came to you. He looked hesitantly to the wall behind you, then back to the sleeping bags you were both sleeping in. His eyes met yours again after another glance at the wall.

“…You’re…sure they won’t…”

You nodded, giving him a playful smirk. He sighed as he ran a hand through his locks.

“…Guess it couldn’t hurt.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon. said: " “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.” + werewolf!Kylo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" & "Could you do “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.” and “You’re so cute when you’re tired, you know.” with kylo? thank you!!! love you sm 💕 " & "I’m not gonna stop leaving marks until everyone knows your mine. For Kylo please???!! "**

Ok bebes, since these all went perfectly together, hope you like the product!

_Modern AU werewolf Kylo +  “ What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.” +  “ I’m not gonna stop leaving marks until everyone knows your mine.” +  “You’re so cute when you’re tired, you know.”_

* * *

 

A soft and faint mewl escaped you as your body writhed under the covers. Your eyes slowly opened to the beaming presence of sunshine streaming through the bedroom window, almost blinding your hazy vision in the process. Writhing again in place, attempting to stretch, you suddenly felt a stiff arm tug at your torso. Hot breath hit your ear as the arm pulled you closer. You smiled to yourself at the sensation. Even in his heavy morning daze, Kylo wanted you closer. 

Humming in content Kylo’s prominent nose pushed into your skin. In stark contrast to how he had been just hours ago, you were met with a surprisingly affectionate side of him. He had gone out of his way to comfort you, accommodate you and make sure you were content. The morning was no different with his chaste kisses and sincerely tender way of holding you close.

Knowing what kind of man he was and the condition he lived with, he wanted to assure you knew just how much he appreciated you even tolerating him. His display was not only verbal but physical, his touch was softer, his tongue heavy with praise, the affection beaming in his eyes. 

Shutting your eyes for a moment you suddenly felt Kylo’s lips on your neck, gently brushing the skin there. His lips were soon replaced however by a sharp sensation, earning a faint gasp from you as your eyes shot open. 

He faintly chuckled, “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

You shook your head faintly as your hand reached back to swat Kylo in the face.

“You’ve bitten there enough, it’s going to be bruised.”

He hummed against your skin in content, “You love it.”

You smiled faintly, unable to ignore how much you loved his husky morning voice. He was obviously still tired but more than ready to get into spending the day with you. 

“I know you do.”

“It’s not awful.”

He chuckled faintly, biting once again on the soft flesh on the nape of your neck as another breathy sigh left you. As much as the feeling of the canines digging into your skin burned at first, it quickly subsided to pleasure.

“You’re so cute when you’re tired, you know.”

You hummed in content with the smile still faintly tugging at the corners of your mouth. 

“Am I?”

He nodded into his bite, “Incredibly.”

As his canine sunk into another piece of flesh you flinched slightly, gasping again with a faint chuckle.

“Kylo! Stop biting!”

He smirked against your flesh, placing a soft kiss to the spot he had just nipped at.

“I can’t help myself.”

“Uh huh.”

Bringing his lips close to your ear he whispered, sending a shiver down your spine.

“I’m not gonna stop leaving marks until everyone knows you’re mine.”

Your heart began to beat faster in your chest at the sound of his voice, the tone his words were delivered in echoing a heavy sentiment of possession. Though it was no mystery that Kylo, especially with his wolf like nature, was possessive of you the words constantly sent chills down your spine. You turned towards him slightly only to see his pupils blown wide and his chest rising and falling already just from the faint biting he had been doing.

He arched a brow at you, awaiting your permission. Rolling your eyes with a chuckle you turned to face his chest.

“Fine.”

He smiled at you as he instantly returned his lips to your neck, soon returning to his little nicks into your flesh. With each kiss and bite he mumbled against your skin.

“Mine…mine.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon. said: " Could you do number 2 with Kylo? Thank you!"**

It’s about to get hella floofy guys (and no problem at all hun!)

_Modern AU Kylo + With a hoarse voice, under the blankets_

* * *

 

Slowly your eyes began to flutter open, catching the morning light shining through the window pane. Despite the attempts to keep the room dark with blackout curtains, sunshine still managed to faintly peak through and greet you and your drowsey state. 

Groaning faintly as you winced your eyes shut once again, you turned carefully onto your other side. Instantly as your body shifted you were met with the warmth of Kylo’s bare chest engulfing the your front. Instinctively you nestled closer to him, sighing in content as you rested your head just below his chin, gently nuzzling your nose against his shoulder.

Kylo shifted just slightly next to you, the sound of his nostrils inhaling being the only sound aside from rustling fabric that you heard. The more your relationship with Kylo carried on, the more natural things like this seemed to become to him. He no longer jolted awake at your touch or awkwardly kicked you out of the bed in his slumber. For once, he was finally relaxed in its true definition. 

As his own eyes began to flutter open he moved to stretch, only to find you resting your head peacefully on his arm that was previously wrapped around you. Smiling he watched you quietly for a few moments, suddenly realizing you were awake as well as your lashes dusted his skin for a fleating moment. 

“Morning.”

You looked up to him with a smirk, admiring the sound of his deep morning voice.

“Morning.”

“You sleep alright?”

You nodded, “And you?”

He nodded, craning his head down slightly to place a kiss atop your head.

“Because of you.”

You hummed in content, bringing your lips to his gently. Pulling away you smiled.

“Can we just stay here for a while?”

He nodded, until suddenly his expression started to shift. Scanning your face with his intent gaze he gulped, his brows seeming to relax. He didn’t appear angry nor annoyed, yet something in his lax expression seemed to hold a sort of underlying tension you couldn’t identify. His lips parted, his hot breath hitting you in a brief brush before he spoke.

“I love you.”

Your brows rose just slightly, still hazey from slumber.

“What?”

He gulped again before his hoarse morning voice entered your ears once again.

“I…I love you.”

You paused for a moment, as if processing what those words meant in this moment. Considering how serious your relationship had become over time, you weren’t sure why you would be surprised to hear those words. Hearing them come out of Kylo’s mouth in real time however had your gut fluttering with butterflies. Even in your dazed state from just waking, you could feel them as strongly as ever, bringing a slow smile to your face.

Gently bringing your hand to Kylo’s cheek you stroked his face, staring into his eyes which despite their drowsy appearance held doubt of what you’d say next.

“I love you too.” 

Kylo sighed faintly with relief as he gave you a smile back. Leaning forward just slightly he brought his lips to yours again, relishing in the feeling of them brushing together. As you pulled away you sighed, pulling the blanket further up over the both of you with a smile. Nestling back comfortably into Kylo’s chest he instinctively wrapped his arms around you, engulfing you in his warmth. You smiled in content, knowing that this was truly what you considered home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon said: " Okay so I just have to request this prompt for Modern Kylo Ren it's perfect: I came as a Jedi for a Halloween party and now there’s a person dressed as Darth Vader trying to hit me up. (it's kylo-renne btw)" & "The “I came as a Jedi for a Halloween party and now there’s a person dressed as Darth Vader trying to hit me up” prompt is too perfect for a modern kylo fic LOL please do it if you can "**

Haha, it is such a perfect prompt for him! Omg thank you for requesting bebes ( [@kylo-renne](https://tmblr.co/mNVLZoYA1TqAkbX6Xnr3fpw) ), I hope you like this!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “I came as a Jedi for a Halloween party and now there’s a person dressed as Darth Vader trying to hit me up”_

* * *

 

“What are you supposed to be?”

You rolled your eyes, it was at least the third time in the night someone had asked you. Though you had only been there for about an hour, or so it seemed, many of the attendee’s were inquiring about your personalized costume. The fact that you were one of the hand full of people actually dressed as a character and not something as bland as a basic animal of some sort only added to your annoyance. This was obviously not a crowd that shared many common interests with you. 

You sighed, “A Jedi.”

The girl in bunny ears stared at you, obviously processing what you were saying before she just looked you over and gave you a nod, “Oh.”

Giving her a fake smile you nodded and began walking away, “Great talking to you.”

Rey snickered at you as she shook her head, “I sense the subtly in your sarcastic responses is slowly slipping away.”

“Oh definitely.”

Rey walked in front of you, turning to look over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

“I’m going to get us some more drinks.”

You nodded, “I’ll be here.”

Leaning up against the wall you sighed as your eyes scanned the room. You truly enjoyed most parties, letting loose and seeing all of your friends, this time however it didn’t feel quite the same this time. Poe and Finn were far less interested in spending time with you and Rey as they danced together, basking in their festive happiness. Rey was of course by your side but seemed far more interested in scoping out dates than spending time with you. You couldn’t blame her, that was something you used to enjoy at parties too.

Suddenly a baritone voice came up to your side, “I see the force is strong with you.”

Instantly you turned to your side and looked to see who the first person to correctly refer to your attire was. To no surprise, he was dressed as another infamous character from the franchise; Darth Vader. Had you showed up in that far more people would have likely known who you were. You gave them a small smile, realizing now just how tall this individual was. 

“And with you.”

They stood there for a moment, seeming as though they were actually thinking through what to say next. Suddenly they spoke up again, leaning down towards you a little more.

“I like your costume.”

You nodded, “I like yours too. The buttons look very real.”

An awkward silence fell between you two as the Vader mask simply stared back at you, as if waiting for you to say something. Clearing your throat as you were unable to handle the awkward lack of conversation you gave them a smile.

“I’m gonna go find my friend. Nice talking to you.”

After walking off to find Rey, thinking Vader was going to be a small presence in your evening, you were soon proven wrong. The person, who you decifered was likely a man, constantly found their way back to you no matter where you were in the party. As if they had a natural instinct to track you down. Not to mention they continually attempted to speak to you, still remaining as awkward as the first time they spoke to you. You kept wondering if they were going to improve in their approach and yet, it never happened.

When he came around a fifth time you rolled your eyes. You had wanted to leave earlier, but at this point it seemed like you needed to if Darth Vader was going to continue being your shadow. Placing your hand on your hip you groaned at the tall figure.

“What do you want now Lord Vader?”

They paused for a moment, seeming to almost slow their approach. You couldn’t entirely read them considering you only had body language as a reference with the mask still on, but you swore they seemed to almost be hurt by your sudden change in tone.

“I just wanted to talk to you.”

“You’ve literally talked to me multiple times in the evening and none of those conversations have gone anywhere. What do you possibly have to say this time? Or are you here to challenge me to a lightsaber duel?”

The man seemed to be growing more physically uncomfortable. 

“How’s your evening going?”

You scoffed, “It’s shit to be quite frank. Especially with you trailing behind my ass all night long. Do you realize how creepy it is? Are you a stalker or something?”

“No.”

“You should really stop acting like one then.”

“I’m not stalking you.”

“Then what are you doing?!”

“I’m trying to talk to you normally so I can ask if you would like to go to dinner sometime!”

Your brows furrowed, “Take me to dinner? Why would I go to dinner with you?”

The man sighed as his shoulders dropped, “Forget it. Happy Halloween.”

You stood there for a moment trying to process what had just been said as the man sauntered off. Rey walked up to you with furrowed brows.

“What was that about?”

You sighed, “Ah it was nothing.”

“You sure? Kylo hardly ever talks to anyone besides Hux and Phasma, and even they’re exceptions. It’s rare for him to approach you so willingly.”

Your heart suddenly felt as though it stopped, “The guy in the Vader costume was Kylo? As in your cousin Kylo?”

Rey nodded with a faint snort, “Of course it was Kylo. He’s a Vader fanatic.”

You turned to look towards the crowd seeing no sign of him any longer. Though you had never heard Kylo speak before you had certainly seen him before. You knew how intimidating yet shy he was. Had you known it was him under the mask your reactions would have likely been much different than they were. There had been many instances and small whispers over the years about the fact that he was attracted to you. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find him attractive too, especially in the years after junior year. Knowing Kylo however, you knew he didn’t know how to approach you no matter how much he liked you. Even behind a mask to hide his anxiety he struggled. The thought alone gave your gut a dull ache. 

Your shoulders slumped, “I’m an asshole.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Anon. said: "If you're doing the Drabble game could you do #5 #11 and #33 (or just one if that's too much)with Kylo? I am absolutely in love with your writing you are the best!"

_Modern AU Kylo + “I love you more than you love me” + “Why haven’t you been answering your phone?!” + “You mean more to me than you will ever know”_

Warning: Lots of angry cursing

(Not too much at all! It makes it easier to build dialogue with that many. Thank you so much dear, I’m glad you like my writing! Hopefully you like this :)  )

* * *

 

Furious. You were flat out furious. With every footfall up that apartment stairwell you felt it only growing. This was not a game. Matters of your heart and your deepest feelings were not to be toyed with or ignored. No matter who you were involved with.

You knew Kylo was complicated, if that much of an understatement would even suffice to describe him. No matter how complex he was however, it was no excuse to suddenly ghost you out of nowhere. Things in your relationship had finally started moving along, you were finally getting serious. Then suddenly Kylo just disappeared. 

Finally reaching his door, recollecting the unanswered texts, calls, his absence from his usual hangout spots, his friends acting as though they couldn’t remember where he went, you pounded your fist against the wood. Letting out a huff you tapped your foot waiting for the door to open. You couldn’t wait to give him a piece of your mind. 

A little click caught your attention as the door swung open to Kylo.

“What the actual fuck Kylo?”

He was taken aback at your harsh tone, his brows furrowed at you.

“What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden? Why haven’t you been answering your phone?! Do you think it’s some cute shit to ignore me that deliberately?”

He shook his head, obviously not wanting to interrupt you.

“Do you think it’s ok to just ghost me like that?! Just out of nowhere. I thought everything was going great and then you just drop off of the face of the Earth like nothing. Like the past year didn’t happen. Do you understand how fucked up that is?!”

He still stood silent, just staring at you shocked. Obviously whatever scenario he had imagined in his head of how his day would go, was not at all unfolding. Not wanting to anger you he faintly nodded once. You knew he was stubborn and quiet, so a nod would suffice for now. 

“Do you realize what that kind of shit makes me feel?! Did you consider how I felt on the other end of these stupid games?! To be flat out ignored after that night?! I feel like I love you more than you love me.”

His eyes finally snapped into attention at that. Just as you were about to continue scolding him, gesturing with your arms dramatically, he grasped onto your wrists. Holding them firmly he looked deep into your eyes. You couldn’t read his expression right now, it seemed somewhere in the middle of many emotions. 

“Stop.”

“Don’t tell me t-”

“STOP! (Y/N)! Listen to me for one second will you? Shit.”

Flinching slightly at his yelling you finally stopped. Swallowing you just nodded as he brought your wrists down, still grasping them.

“I wasn’t ghosting you because I don’t care about you.”

You scoffed, he jerked one of your wrists slightly.

“Listen to me! …It’s more complicated than that. I…I was scared.”

You quirked a brow. Surely knowing a man as intimidating and aggressive as Kylo you never expected to hear words like that in this moment. Although you knew he was deeply emotional, though he rarely showed it.

“I…I’ve never been this serious about anyone. In fact I don’t know if anyone could come along after you and make me feel the same. …You…you scare me ok? You make me feel things I’ve been afraid to feel.”

Your glare softened, your heart melting a little at his words. 

“You scare me, because you mean more to me than you will ever know.”

He let go of your wrists, running a hand through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh. Placing his hands on his hips he shook his head.

“Shit…that was a lot more than I wanted to say…but…there it is.”

You rushed up to him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you nuzzled your face into his chest. He looked down at you.

“W-what’s this for?”

“That was everything I’ve wanted to hear from you. I know it’s not easy for you to express your feelings…so that means a lot.”

He smiled, placing a hand over your head as he petted some of your hair. He was more than relieved that you took his confession well, he always feared that maybe commitment was something you didn’t want and he was just someone to have fun with for now. In fact he was shocked at your confession of thinking you loved him more than he loved you, he was sure it was the other way around. 

Smirking he tilted your chin up to look at him.

“Does this mean I get kinda sorta make-up sex? I mean even though we never broke up.”

You rolled your eyes as Kylo laughed.

“You really pissed me off Kylo, beyond words. I think I’d rather punch you.”

He pulled away from the hug and stood back from you. Holding his arms out wide as he stood in his apartment. His hands gesturing for you to come in. 

“I can get into it. Go ahead, beat the shit out of me then let’s celebrate.”

You laughed, shaking your head at him. He was an idiot sometimes, infuriated you on occasion, but you couldn’t deny he meant the world to you too. His worst moments were rare with you, whereas his best were almost always with you. He was worth the baggage. 


	10. Chapter 10

**kyren said: " Can I please request modern!Kylo + “I miss her so damn much, and it’s killing me that she’s gone!” ?"**

Yes you can hun! 

* * *

 

Slumped on his sofa, Kylo blankly stared at the wall before him. His raven locks were disheveled, unkept for once in his life, the bags under his eyes almost as dark, his eyes bloodshot and glistening with the remnants of tears. 

2 weeks he had told you to go, only to face the crushing blow of regret 10 days later. 4 days he had disappeared into his apartment, hardly eating, hardly moving, instead just sitting. He was a shell of a man, consumed entirely with his growing sorrow. 

The wall he sat and stared at so intently for hours on end, with a photo booth strip you had taken on your first date sitting all by its lonesome. Aside from that one strip of photos, Kylo kept the wall barren. 

Hearing a thundering knock against his door, Kylo faintly flinched, furrowing his brows.

“Kylo! It’s me Phasma, open the door!”

Kylo groaned, “No.”

Not bothering to ask again, Phasma shoved the door open with little to no trouble. Waltzing into the small apartment with a sigh of relief, her brows instantly furrowed as she scanned the room.

“What died in here?”

Rather than responding, Kylo continued staring at the wall. Phasma sighed, making her way over to the couch as she gently sat herself next to him.

“Kylo…”

He sniffled, shaking his head just faintly for her to take note of.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You have to talk to someone Kylo, you’re going to drive yourself mad if you don’t.”

“…I already am.”

Phasma rolled her eyes.

“Kylo please…just anything…you know you can tell me anything. What you tell me in this room will stay in this room I swear.”

Although he let a few moments of silence pass between them, the longer his eyes looked to the picture of you together on the wall the more he could feel himself slipping. Wincing his eyes shut, his tears started to flow once again as his bottom lip quivered. Phasma gently rubbed his shoulder, attempting to sooth him as his body started to shake. Releasing a wavering sigh, he finally spoke.

“I miss her…I miss her so damn much, and it’s killing me that she’s gone!”

Phasma continued her soothing motions, hearing him release another strained sigh of air.

“Kylo, you were the one who told her she should go.”

His tone grew rigid, digging his palms into his eyes as he tried to hide his expression from Phasma.

“Shit Phasma I know, I know I did! That’s what’s killing me the most. …I did this to myself.”

“Why did you tell her to leave in the first place if you didn’t want her to?”

He sniffled, “I…I felt like I was weighing her down.”

Phasma’s eyes grew softer, “Oh Kylo…Kylo that wasn’t the case at all.”

He released another strained and wavering breath as he looked to the photo strip once again.

“…She’s probably better off without me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**galacticstarbucks said: " Halloween Drabble: Kylo punches a clown when he and Reader are on one of those Halloween walks at a park, without realizing it was just one of the actors. (Love your work, btw! It's the girl from @the-new-fanfic-order 😉😉)"**

Hey! And omg I love this prompt haha, I’m imagining this at what we have in Seattle known as “The Haunted Trails”. 

* * *

 

The forest fell quiet again as you continued down the trail, seeming as though you were far ahead or far behind everyone else who had entered. Soft crunching of leaves and branches were all you heard under your feet, the warm feeling of Kylo’s hand intertwined with yours bringing you some ease. Despite being with Kylo, almost every time someone jumped out of the bushes with a scream, you couldn’t help but gasp. Kylo on the other hand, remained almost entirely un-fazed throughout the whole thing, as if he had walked it before.

He turned to you with a soft grin, one only you had the privilege of seeing.

“This is nice.”

You snorted faintly, “Having people jump out at us?”

He shook his head with a smirk, “No I mean right now. The quiet, just walking through here.”

You returned his sentiment with a smile and a quick peck to his cheek.

“It is nice, we should do stuff like this more often.”

He sighed with a nod, “When Snoke doesn’t have my schedule packed we will.”

Running circles over the back of his hand with a smile, you suddenly heard something off to the left. Furrowing your brows, you looked past Kylo, expecting to be met with something and yet the space was completely empty. Shrugging it off, you were ready to continue your walk forward when suddenly you were both startled by someone in front of you.

Jumping out from behind a large tree, was a clown, honking a play horn with a devious smirk and a hauntingly sadistic chuckle as he held a fake machete in his other hand. Though you couldn’t see it, Kylo’s eyes went shooting wide, his brows instantly raising as his heart started to race. You suddenly felt Kylo’s hand slip from yours.

“Want to pla-”

With a gasp you put both of your hands over your mouth as you watched the clown fall to the ground, his fake red nose squeaking. Before you had even processed what Kylo was doing when he let go, he had already wound up his arm, swinging with surprising ease and an obvious impact straight into the clowns face. Finally looking over you saw Kylo with his chest heaving, something between fear and anger in his eyes as he glared at the clown. 

“Kylo!”

He turned to you, putting his hands up.

“No (Y/N) step back, he could still hurt you.”

You furrowed your brows, unsure if he was playing into some bigger plot or if he was actually scared of this clown. Given what had been going around in the news lately, you couldn’t help but assume he was afraid.

“Kylo.”

He shook his head, turning back to the clown.

“I’ve got this (Y/N).”

Just as he was about to raise his fist again, hearing the clown groan from the ground you instantly moved towards him. Quickly grabbing his arm, you stopped him in his motion.

“Kylo!! What the hell are you doing?!”

“It’s one of the fucking crazy clowns (Y/N), do you want to get hurt?!”

You shook your head, “Kylo, it’s one of the actors. The machete is fake.”

Kylo hesitantly looked down to the actor, instantly changing his expression as he saw the man on the ground groaning. He gulped, running a hand through his hair.

“O-oh.”

You laughed, shaking your head faintly as you gently pulled his arm down, interlocking yours with it. Kylo looked down to the actor again, scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry about that.”

The actor shrugged from his place on the ground, releasing a huff of air as if to laugh.

“It’s alright man, I told them clowns were a shit idea this year.”

Kylo nodded, still obviously embarrassed by what he had just done. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he let you pull him along as he kept his eyes on the ground. Waving behind you, you smiled at the actor.

“Sorry again. Have a nice night!”

He waved halfheartedly, “You too…Happy Halloween.”


	12. Chapter 12

**kyloskyber said: " Kylo and ⛺️ please? Idk the rest of the ideas are nice but I feel like that one would be SOO good. Thank you 💕"**

It totally is, since it is kinda Halloween-ish though, I’m gonna make it a little spooky ;)

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + rent a cabin for the weekend_

* * *

 

Looking out over the lake you let out a sigh. You weren’t certain why Kylo had decided this weekend of all weekends would be a good time to get away, but now that you were here you were grateful. It was not only beautiful but amazingly serene. With the changing fall leaves as well you couldn’t help but want to stare out the window and admire it all. 

From behind you, you heard the wood floors creak as Kylo sauntered up to you, his reflection approaching you in the glass of the window. 

“You like it?”

You nodded, “It’s beautiful here.”

He hummed as he carefully wrapped his arms around the middle of your torso, looking out over the same view you were admiring. “We used to come here every year when I was younger. Usually during the summer.”

“I’m sure it was wonderful.”

He snorted, “Sometimes.”

You gently ran your hands over his as you kept your eyes focused outside the window, “So does it belong to your parents?”

“Mmm mm. Grandparents.”

Your brows furrowed, “I thought you said your grandparents had passed.”

He sighed, the warm breath fanning over your hair, “They have. But considering how their marriage ended, nobody really came to claim the cabin. It’s not written in any wills or anything.”

You nodded, “Interesting.“

“I feel like they would have wanted me to have it though, if that’s any ease for you.”

You giggled slightly, “Oh yeah?”

He hummed as he rested his chin on your shoulder, seeming to be a little playful as his attention was pulled from the view. Just as you were about to giggle again at his near tickling on your shoulder, your breath caught in your throat. In the glass behind Kylo’s reflection there was another young man, eyes red and visibly angry glaring at you both. Even more disturbing, you were certain you recognized him, from pictures rather than from a physical meeting. A certain someone you were sure had heard you talking about him. Which truly only added to the goosebumps raising across your skin. 

Kylo broke the silence of your sudden choke up, “I know it.”


	13. Chapter 13

** Anon said: "☠ - kylo 😊 if you want!!" **

Yesss

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + visit a cemetery at night_

* * *

 

Crickets chirping and the leaves crunching beneath your feet filled your ears as a light breeze brushed over your mostly covered skin. A shiver ran over you as you and Kylo waded through the light dusting of fog laying over the ground. It was as eerie as you could have imagined, and yet somehow you were still going through with it.

You looked over to Kylo quizzically, “What exactly are we doing here again?”

Kylo was focused on the walk ahead of you both, not seeming even the slightest bit phased by the eerie atmosphere. “Just taking a walk like I told you.”

Gesturing to the headstones you were passing by you scoffed, “Through a cemetery at night?”

He shrugged, “Why not?”

“I could give you a couple reasons why.”

He snorted faintly as he gave your hand a squeeze. An extra crunch of leaves suddenly caught your attention as your heart nearly leaped and your body went stiff.

“What was that?”

“It’s nothing (Y/N).”

“No I swear I heard-”, another rustle came about as you aggressively shook Kylo’s arm, “See! I told you!”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Just as you went to turn away from him you suddenly caught sight of two bright glowing eyes staring back at you. Nearly jumping out of your own skin you cursed, “Fuck no! I’m out, I’m out.”

Going to turn away you let go of Kylo’s hand and quickly began rushing towards the gates. Kylo’s brows furrowed as he watched you walk, “(Y/N) what the hell?”

He turned his attention forward again as he saw the same glowing eyes, only to smirk. “Lucifer you sneaky little bastard.”

The black cat in question walked forward, making the same crunching sound of leaves, as he gave Kylo a soft meow in response. Kylo had never actually figured out if that was the cats name, or who the cat even belonged to. All he knew was that every time he walked by this cemetery this cat without fail managed to find him. No matter who else came to visit, nobody seemed to make mention of a black cat. It was a phenomenon Kylo couldn’t quite explain. 

Kylo turned towards where you had walked off, giving the cat a wave.

“See ya next time buddy.”

The cat purred as he watched Kylo saunter off, careful to keep his eyes on him the entire time. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Anon said: " please please please do 17 29 and 30 for Kylo plsss"**

Ok ok ok ok!

_Modern AU Kylo +  “I think i’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.” +  “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” +  “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”_

* * *

 

Feeling the haze of sleep slowly wear off, your eyes began to gently creep open. The room around you was still dark, revealing hardly anything to you aside from the vague shapes of objects around you. With a sigh you shifted in your place, scooting your body backward. Just as your body moved you could feel the warm mass of weight behind you shift as well, his hot breath fanning over your ear. A smile slowly crept over your lips as you heard him move again, obviously awoken by your sudden movement. Turning to face him you sleepily smiled at him.

“Morning.”

With half lidded eyes he smiled back, “Morning.”

Shifting again he unwrapped his arm from around you and brought it between you, gently taking your hand in his.

“Did you sleep good?”

Kylo smirked faintly, “Mhmm.”

“Good.”

Knowing Kylo constantly suffered from insomnia and other things that deprived him of sleep you couldn’t help but feel relieved that he had rested. For at least once, he could give himself the rest he so deperately needed. The room fell silent again for a few moments, aside from you and Kylo’s breathing. Quietly he observed your hand in his, rotating your arm just slightly to get a better vantage point. A smile just barely tugged on the corner of his lips once again.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

You smiled, gently rubbing your thumb over the side of his hand. In comparison to your own hands, Kylo’s almost entirely swallowed yours every time he held them. 

“I do too, it’s quite easy to fit them into yours.”

Gently Kylo brought your hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to it. The simple sensation of affection made your heart swell. For a man who was so incredibly shut off from the world and most certainly brooding, he was surprisingly affectionate and emotional behind closed doors. Giggling faintly at the now ticklish feeling of his lips on your skin you gently pulled your hand away from him.

“I’m gonna make us some pancakes.”

Kylo’s eyes finally began to open fully, his brows raising faintly, “Pancakes?”

You shrugged, “It’s a lazy Sunday. Why not?”

Kylo hummed in content as he reluctantly let you go, allowing you to roll out from under the covers. The second your body left the warmth of the bed however, a chill instantly brushed over your skin. You had almost forgotten you went to bed wearing nothing. Rubbing your hands over your arms you carefully tiptoed over to Kylo’s dresser and began rummaging around. To your luck you instantly found where he kept his sweatshirts, something that would most certainly fit you. Considering Kylo’s size, the sweaters he wore were generally long enough to go past your upper thigh. 

Carefully you slipped the cozy garment over your head and shimmied into it, assuring it fit just right. With a smile you closed the drawer and turned back to Kylo.

“You want the pancakes plain or with fruit?”

Suddenly something in Kylo’s expression seemed to shift. The smiling face you had left cozily wrapped in covers was now sitting up, seeming to furrow his brows with an air of serious contemplation. You arched a brow.

“Kylo? You ok? …It’s just pancakes.”

For a moment he shook his head, as if snapping himself out of a daze.

“No, no it’s not the pancakes. No, like…it’s just, I can’t believe you’re wearing _my_ clothes.”

You smiled at him warmly, “Oh. Do you like me in your clothes?”

He nodded, still seeming to be lost in some serious thought.

“Definitely.”

Biting your lip faintly you pulled at the sweatshirt, assuring it stretched a little further. Even with the flirtatious look on your face, Kylo seemed lost in a daze. Dropping the smile you arched a brow.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

He cleared his throat, nodding slightly, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

You nodded, knowing better than to push him especially at this hour, “Alright. I’ll get breakfast started.”

Kylo nodded as you sauntered out of the room, carefully opening the door. The moment you walked out Kylo laid back on the bed as he brought his hands into his hair, shutting his eyes.

“I’m fine. I just… I think I'm in love with you…and that terrifies me.”

From the moment Kylo had held your hand in his, the thought had always lingered in his mind of how he felt for you. Seeing you this particular morning however, adorned in one of his slouchy sweatshirts, he was certain. Releasing a deep breath, Kylo’s eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling, thoughts reeling through his psyche.

“I’m in love with you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Anon said: " Omg omg please do 6i with Kylo! <3"**

Of course! I also low key might do a fic of this later…I’m a sucker for friends to romance AU’s <3

_Modern AU Kylo + “You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you”_

* * *

 

Twiddling his thumbs, Kylo sat on your bed quietly. It had been a half hour of him doing just that, only occasionally looking up to see the outfits you were trying on before he gave you his silent or verbal opinion. Despite thinking you looked good in anything you put on, no matter how ridiculous, you continued to insist Kylo’s reactions were not enough. He sighed faintly, giving his nostrils a little flare as he heard you groan from inside your closet. His eyes gazed up to the open door, unable to see you inside. His brows furrowed for a moment.

“What?”

You sighed as you walked up to the doorframe of your closet, a look of defeat taking over your face. The pout you made suckering Kylo into listening to anything you were about to say. As much as he hated that he was helping you prepare for a date with another man, he wasn’t about to deny you his help in getting ready. First and foremost he was your friend, and when you called, he never hesitated to answer. No matter how late, how tough or embarrassing, he was always there. He couldn’t quit the habit now, not with you. 

“Those damn pants give me a muffin top and the shirt I thought was so great is so damn tight it only makes it worse.”

He shrugged, “Choose different pants.”

You groaned again, “They’re the ones that make my ass look great though.”

Kylo smirked faintly as he shook his head, “I don’t know what to tell you then.”

Suddenly your puppy pout turned into a mischievous smirk and a little wiggle through your brows.

“How about you choose an outfit for me?”

Kylo scoffed, “No.”

“Come on! You have good taste.”

Kylo sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks. Pursing your lips into a pout once again you tilted your head the slightest for him.

“Pllleeaaseee.”

He shook his head with a smirk as he stood from your bed, pulling up his jeans as he took a few steps forward.

“Alright, alright.”

Moving aside you allowed Kylo to walk into your rather small closet, stepping just outside the door. Crossing your arms under your chest you leaned against the door frame as you watched Kylo sift through your various clothes. Coming to a corner on the left, Kylo rolled his lips into his mouth for a moment, observing one particular spot for a moment. With a nod he reached up effortlessly and pulled down the garment for you. 

The instant you saw it you smiled, it was a red skater dress you had forgotten you owned. The cut was perfect, the color was a good break from your usual wardrobe and just right in terms of how dressy you wanted to be. You nodded in approval as you flashed Kylo your appeased smile.

“See, I knew you had good taste.”

He shrugged as he handed you the dress.

“Put it on and we’ll see if that’s still true.”

You nodded as you switched places with Kylo, shuffling into the closet as you quickly slipped off your robe. Slipping on a pair of tights over your legs, you cleared your throat, deciding to actually talk to Kylo.

“So um, how’ve you been?”

Kylo sighed, “The usual. Work, keeping Hux off my ass at the apartment and trying to get my video work done when I have a chance.”

You smiled to yourself, remembering all the videos Kylo had shown you that he had created over the years. The way he spoke about them with a glimmer of passion in his eyes always brought a warm feeling inside. It was something he so obviously loved to do.

“That’s good.”

“I suppose.”

Gulping, you hesitated for a moment before making an awkward chuckle as you pulled the dress up from the ground. 

“So I’m guessing there’s no news from the dating scene for you then?”

Kylo sighed shaking his head. Although you couldn’t see it, to his relief, he was sure you knew by his sigh what answer he was going to give you. The answer that was at least considered appropriate for the circumstances with you and your dating life.

“Nope.”

“Why not? No cute girls or guys at work?”

Kylo slouched in his place, returning to twiddling with his thumbs as he stared down at them. The overwhelming disappointment of him not being your date tonight was beginning to settle into his psyche, affecting just how happy he could really pretend to be.

“Nope.”

He heard you sigh along with your zipper sliding up in place. 

“I’m sure someone will come around.”

“…Maybe.”

Kylo continued to stare down at his thumbs, trying to bring his attention elsewhere.

“How do I look?”

Looking up from his lap, Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat as his eyes faintly widened. His eyes grazed over you entirely causing his adams apple to bob in his neck as he shut his mouth once again. You were more than just cute or presentable for a date, you were ethereal in his eyes. 

A light crimson dusted his cheeks as he took note of just how well the dress hugged your body without “giving away” too much detail of your form. The bright red against your (Y/S/C) skin only brightened your face, bringing even more attention to your already alluring (Y/E/C) eyes. You were gorgeous. Kylo’s expression fell for a moment, remembering once again that this was all for good first impressions with another man. Not him.

“You look beautiful.”

You blushed faintly giving Kylo a shy smile.

“Thank you…for the outfit choice too.”

Kylo now averted his eyes to the floor as he stood from the bed and began to walk out of your bedroom.

“Yeah no problem.”

You arched a brow, “Where are you going?”

“You just needed help with your outfit right?”

You fell silent, opting to shrug as you took note of Kylo’s lack of eye contact and tone in his voice.

“Yeah I guess.”

“Ok, then my work here’s done. Have fun tonight.”

Walking up to your bedroom door you watched as Kylo quickly made his way out of your front door, only to come to a pause. His large hand held the door in place for a moment as his lips rolled into his mouth once again. Turning back to you for a moment he flared his nostrils faintly as you watched his warm eyes meet yours.

“He’s a lucky guy.”

Feeling your heart ache just faintly at the look on Kylo’s face after he finished his sentence you stood from your leaning position. Before you could respond however, Kylo instantly shut the door behind him, leaving you alone in your apartment once again. 


	16. Chapter 16

**total-kylo-trash said: " Kylo with 31 and 33 please❤️"**

Okk, so I got a great idea so I hope you don’t mind me running with it. Haha, it’s a sorta continuation of another Kylo drabble I did (I’ll reblog it before this). Hope you enjoy hun!

_Modern AU Kylo + “I love you, okay!? I’ve loved you for years!” + “I can’t lose you.”_

* * *

 

The silence in your apartment started to slowly creep over you, only worsening the pit in your gut. Your heart only began to ache more notably as the seconds flew by. There wasn’t a real explanation for it, despite seeing the look on your best friends face as he walked out and shut the door. 

It was an expression you seldom saw him display, and one that never came as a result of anything you did or said to him. Of course, there was a first time for everything.

With your lips parted, feeling your breath release in almost strangled sigh you stared at the door. You couldn’t possibly leave like this, with the evening ending like this. 

Not bothering to do anything else except grab your keys and run out the door, you instantly swung the door open and began running down the stairs. Despite the few flights you had to maneuver in order to get downstairs, you knew that it wasn’t something you could fret over. If you didn’t make it down to Kylo in time, you would likely regret it for months on end.

Ignoring the small shiver your feet sent up your legs as your bare feet hit the pavement outside, you urgently started scanning the area. As your eyes gazed over to the right you instantly found the towering and undeniable figure Kylo had moving down the sidewalk. Rushing off of in his direction you yelled out to him.

“Kylo wait!!”

He halted, his head faintly raising from his slumped position. Cautiously he turned to face you, still in your stunning yet simple red dress and barefoot staring at him with solemn eyes.

“What?”

“Are you serious? You look at me like that and then get pissed at me out of nowhere and expect me to drop it? Who the hell do you think I am? I’m not an idiot.”

Kylo scoffed, “You’d be surprised.”

Your brows furrowed as your solemn regret washed over with a tinge of rage.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Kylo’s tone grew even colder as he spoke, practically spitting venom.

“You’d be surprised how many things you’re oblivious to.”

“Oblivious?! Really? Like what you pretentious-”

Kylo ran a hand down his face, as if foreseeing what he was about to do. Feeling the emotion boil inside of him, brimming past his point of control he blurted out abruptly, cutting you off.

“I love you okay?! I’ve loved you for years!”

You stopped, your furrowed brows slowly raising in surprise as you stared at Kylo. His chest was faintly heaving now, his nostrils flaring as the glum look in his own eyes became more evident. As your lips faintly parted again, your voice escaped barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again. All these years, all of these _FUCKING_ years (Y/N) and you can’t so much as notice what’s right in front of your fucking face!!”

Kylo took a deep breath, visibly trembling as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know what else it could possibly fucking take to get you to notice me and how I feel about you…you obviously are entirely oblivious to it if it’s gone unnoticed for 8 years.” 

The aching in your heart only seemed to increase with every word that escaped Kylo’s mouth, growing heavier and heavier. 

“Kylo..”

“Save it…if I need to scream in your face for you to notice…you’re obviously not interested.”

Abruptly Kylo turned on his heel as he began walking again. The second his feet started moving again you found yourself holding back tears, chasing right after him once again. If there was a chance with Kylo, you would more than gladly turn down any date you had planned. In all honesty, you didn’t notice so outwardly, but internally it felt as if you had known all along. 

“Kylo wait!”

He continued walking, still not acknowledging you despite the sound of your feet pounding on the pavement behind him. He’d be lying if he told himself he didn’t want to turn around and just take you into his arms, but he had to prove a point. 

Finally catching up with his pace, you tugged on his arm aggressively forcing him to turn and look at you. Tears were faintly brimming in your eyes, the situation only seeming to weigh heavier and heavier on you as it all came together through memories and Kylo’s words.

“I can’t lose you.”

You sniffled faintly, trying to laugh off the tears, “You’re my best friend.”

Kylo shrugged your grip off of him, appearing torn between his actions and his words as his lip quivered faintly.

“Find another one.”

At that, your heart became practically immobile in your chest, freezing over entirely as your gut free fell. Kylo forced a sneer, still appearing solemn as ever despite his attempt to be angry with you.

“Your date can fill in.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Anon said: " vet clinic AU with kylo"**

Ok guys, forgive me cause I got an idea and it is gonna get angsty. Like real angsty. If you cry about animals, you might tear up with this one, just as a forewarning. 

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + Vet Clinic AU_

* * *

 

With a sigh you tapped your pen against your clipboard, biting your lip in concentration. Tonight's shift was even busier than usual with people rushing in with all varieties of animals. The particular one you were looking at however had you hesitating. No matter how long you worked in the profession some parts of the job never got easier. 

Just as you were about to start writing your notes you suddenly heard the door beside you slide open. Turning your focus over you saw your coworker, looking frazzled and nervous.

“What’s going on?”

“We uh, we have an owner…or co-former-owner I suppose of one of our patients demanding we disclose what’s going on.”

“Which patient?”

“The Leon Berger in room 307.”

You looked to your clipboard for a moment. As if the situation wasn’t difficult enough to deal with, now you had to face the owner. Releasing a heavy sigh you turned back to her with a nod.

“That’s fine, let him in.”

Your coworker instantly disappeared back into the lobby, seeming to practically sprint out. Whoever the owner was they were likely impatient considering her swift exit. Just as you were about to look to your clipboard again you suddenly heard the door slide open again. Pushing past your coworker was a man well over six feet tall, his ebony hair starkly contrasted his pale complexion. His gaze was intense and his rather broad build was intimidating. 

“Where’s my dog?”

“Sir, we have him in a room right now a-”

“What the fuck is going on?”

You flared your nostrils faintly already knowing this man was going to be difficult, “Sir. I can tell you what’s going on but you need to calm down and allow me to.”

Now he flared his nostrils, his jaw visibly tensing. He was obviously not someone used to complacency. Seeing his silence as an acknowledgement you gave him a nod.

“Alright. Well, the dog was brought in earlier today by an older couple insisting something was wrong with him.”

“My parents.”

“Alright, your parents brought him in insisting something was wrong with him and we needed to check him immediately. Luckily for them we had only a few patients to tend to at that hour so we took him right in. It turns out, um…as a result of his old age, remarkably for his breed, he had developed a tumor. Specifically in his stomach.”

Almost instantly the expression on the man’s face softened. Though you could see him struggling to maintain his harsh exterior he was slowly slipping out of control.

“A tumor?”

You nodded, “It’s common with big breeds like him unfortunately. It’s actually amazing he lived as long as he did without complications till now.”

“What’s the status? Is it being removed?”

Now came the part you always dreaded. Delivering the bad news.

You gulped, “Uh well we did try to remove it earlier but…it’s spread to a point that if we were to remove it…his quality of life would significantly decline.”

The man’s expression was now blank, “So…you’re putting him down?”

Your heart nearly sunk as you nodded, “I’m afraid so. Your parents confirmed with us that that was the route they wanted to go and said their goodbyes.”

It fell silent for a moment as the man before you started to almost visibly shake. Physically he was trying with everything in him to hold back any showcase of emotion. Obviously he was not one to be so open, and it was finally proving difficult for him.

“…Can I say goodbye?”

You gave him a small smile, “Of course.”

“I’d also like to be there when, you know.”

You nodded, as the man sighed.

“He deserves to have someone there.”

Mentally you cursed yourself for nearly letting a tear slip. You had done this so many times, it was all a part of life, why did it get to you so badly? Releasing a deep breath you gestured down the hall.

“The room is this way.”

A little while later, after going through the final procedure you watched through the small window panel at Kylo. The giant of a man was now crouched down, entirely enveloping the equally giant dog. From what you faintly heard the dog, Chewie as he was called, hadn’t seen Kylo in years. For whatever reason he had left, now feeling a tremendous weight of guilt for his absence. 

Watching closely you felt your heart sink into your shoes as Chewie rubbed his face against Kylo’s. As if he were telling him he was forgiven. Just as soon as he had done so however, you noticed Kylo’s back begin to tremble. He pulled Chewie in closer, hugging him as if he never wanted to let go.

A little while later, Kylo finally emerged from the room. His eyes faintly bloodshot and his prominent nose still slightly pink. You could tell he had waited to emerge, still not wanting to appear emotional or what he perceived as weak. Walking towards you, trying your hardest to muster up a warm smile for him, he looked you in the eyes again.

“Do you need anything else sir?”

He sniffled slightly as he shook his head, “No. No I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Inevitable right?”

You shrugged, “It is.”

With a sigh he gave you a nod and began walking past you. Considering how much of a façade he was trying to keep up, you knew he likely didn’t want to talk too much about how he was feeling. He would only start crying all over again.

He paused for a moment as he turned to you, “Thank you.”

You smiled and gave him a nod, “Of course. If you need anything else, feel free to call us.”

In a rare moment his lip faintly curled at the side, “I’ll be sure to.”

The moment he walked out the door you sighed. Turning to your coworker you shook your head.

“Get me a damn tissue.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Anon said: " Hi, Sweet! How are you? I Hope your day will be perfect! That AU masterlist (I love it!) : "I hit you with my car and I am the only to visit you". With Kylo, please?"**

Hi! I’m doing pretty good thank you :) Well it wasn’t perfect but it was good, haha I finally got my protein shake from the gym I’ve been literally thinking about for weeks after my workout today so I was content. Hopefully you had a good day and like this little piece!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital, this is sort of awkward, are you okay?_

* * *

 

Your heart was beating irregularly fast as you stared at the door before you, with a balloon and bag of food in your hands. You had visited the hospital a couple of times before, for yourself and for others, but today was a special case. Today, a couple days after one of the scariest moments of your life, you went to the hospital in question to visit a stranger. A handsome stranger by the name of Kylo apparently who you had severely injured. Or more so, the car you were driving had injured. Considering how bad you felt, the knowledge of Kylo’s presence in the hospital still after your accident, you couldn’t turn away. Despite your nerves. 

Releasing a deep breath you gave yourself a little nod of confidence before opening the door. The room you entered looked like any other hospital room. Bland walls and furniture with mostly equipment taking up space, as well as one lone TV. As your eyes wandered you soon found what you were looking for, Kylo. He looked bored as all hell with his eyes focused on the TV screen before his bed, his arms relaxing at his sides as he was reclined back ever so slightly. Your eyes soon traveled down to his legs, seeing the product of your accident with his right leg entirely incased within a white cast, elevated by a few pillows. It definitely didn’t look like something that would heal easily.

Clearing your throat you noticed you finally had his attention as his eyes pulled away towards you. His brows seemed to furrow ever so slightly at the sight of you. 

“H-hi.”

He didn’t respond, just stared at you. This is exactly what you feared. No matter what good intentions you had, you were sure you were just a further nuisance to him. Feeling heat rise to your cheeks you quickly fumbled over your words.

“I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. I still feel really horrible about the whole thing, and I was hoping I could give you these.”

You lightly gestured your full hands forward. Although you were certain he wouldn’t care about the ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon tied to a black teddy bear, you hoped the food would at least appease him. Still he didn’t move to respond to you, merely stared at you with a deadpan expression. 

“I’m sure you have people bringing you things and-”

“Nobody’s doing anything.”

You paused for a moment, your lips parted as you looked at him. He was certainly eager to throw that in, though his tone didn’t sound enthused about it. 

“What?”

“Nobody’s bringing anything let alone visiting. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Your heart felt a little pang. While he seemed like he was some degree of an asshole, you couldn’t deny that it seemed awful that nobody would visit him after his accident. The man broke a leg and got torn up pretty bad. How was nobody coming to see if he was okay? Didn’t he have family?

“Well, I just wanted to bring them as a little gesture to say I’m sorry. Again.”

He stayed unmoved, his expression still deadpan and a little intimidating. 

“But…I can see that you’re not in the mood for visitors, especially me I’m sure, so I’ll just leave them here.”

Swiftly you moved to his bedside table, trying not to throw the things down. While you wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible you didn’t want to upset him and ruin what you brought. As the teddy bear sat up right you went to set down the bag next to it. Unfolding the top quickly you gently pried it open so that Kylo could peek inside. 

Just as you were about to turn on your heel and make a dash for the door with one last ‘I’m sorry’, you heard the baritone voice beside you.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Um, soup. I wasn’t sure what you’d want to eat.”

You tried to take another step but he spoke again.

“What kind?”

You gulped, “Uh, it’s tomato. I didn’t know if you were vegan or anything so I just went with the safe choice. Hope you like it.”

Again you moved your feet quickly, trying to get out of the room before his eyes bored into you once again, but half way through your trek he spoke again. 

“Seems like a lot of soup.”

You turned to look at him, surprised by how lax he now seemed. His eyes weren’t as intense and his shoulders had slumped slightly.

“Yeah I wasn’t sure how many days you were still going to be in here. Or how much you were eating.”

You paused there for a moment, now anticipating another response from him. It seemed as though he liked to let each of your comments saturate in the air around you before he spoke. As this moment of silence drew especially long you went to move when he once again filled the air with a response. 

“I’m not going to eat it all. Would you like some?”

The question almost took you by surprise. Of all the things you expected of this man, especially in this moment as the person who had nearly revved over his limbs, you did not expect him to offer hospitality.

“Oh I don’t know.”

His lips pressed together, into an almost stiff pout. You weren’t sure if he was aware of how it looked, but it certainly looked softer than any other look you had seen from him. More like a puppy than a badass bike riding stud. He gulped as he just looked at you again, his eyes softer this time. Then something suddenly clicked in your head, he was trying to get you to stay. The questions were meant to draw out your time in the room, and his offer was obviously a plea for company cleverly cloaked. Being who he was though meant that he could not so openly ask or God forbid beg for you to stay longer. You would have to do the asking for him. 

“Unless…you want me to?”

His shoulders lost tension again as he gave you a shrug, “I suppose.”

Even when he had just looked like a desperate puppy moments ago, the man could not let go of his ego. Not even for a fragment of time. Perhaps in certain scenarios he would, but you obviously weren’t going to find that out. But you would take it.

With a sigh you sauntered back over to his bedside, “Alright. Soup for two it is.”

Carefully you plopped yourself into the seat beside him as you opened the bag to retrieve the warm and welcoming paper bowl of tomato soup. As you went to grab a small bowl from his bed tray you swore you saw his lips curl ever so slightly. He would never tell you, but he was happy to see you stay. Even if you were the reason he was here. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Anon said: " Hey! Love your work! Would you be able to do 3, 8 and 25 from that prompt. Thanks"**

Aw thank you hun! Glad to know you like my work :) hopefully you like this lil drabble as well, haha. Enjoy!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “Baby’s awake…” +  “S/he looks like you.” +  “Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”_

* * *

 

Sleep. It seemed like a forlorn luxury you hardly came by these days. Just as it was in this moment. The dead of the night, a piercing cry coming from the room a few doors down the hall. Even in your slumber induced haze you could make it out and already had to think about how willing you were to get up.

Releasing a sigh as your head shifted on the pillow your eyes faintly fluttered to the sight of the ebony locks beside you. The more your vision cleared, the more you could see his pale face shifting, obviously awoken by the sudden outburst of noise. Just as the observation passed through your mind, his gruff voice suddenly interrupted your thoughts.

“Baby’s awake.”

“I’m aware.”

He groaned faintly, bringing a large hand to run down his face. Sighing he shifted for a moment, about to settle back into the mattress.

“Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”

He made a subtle snorting noise, obviously humored by your comment. Your eyes opened slightly again to see him attempting to awaken himself.

“Do I really have to?”

You nuzzled into your pillow, “Mmmhhmmm.”

He sighed again before you felt the bed shift beneath you. With a few low grumbles and pops of joints you heard the giant next to you remove himself from the room. Nestling peacefully into the covers you sighed as you listened closely to Kylo quietly trying to calm the baby. 

It probably lasted a few minutes, you weren’t really sure if you were drifting between sleep and consciousness, before you suddenly saw Kylo approaching the bedroom again. This time, with a little bundle in his arms. You smiled at the sight, propping yourself up slightly.

“Need help?”

“He’s changed, but he’s hungry.”

You nodded as you sat up, resting yourself against the headboard with a sigh as Kylo walked closer. Looking between your son and Kylo you couldn’t help but maintain your smile. Even in infancy you could see features from Kylo already becoming prominent in your son’s features. They had the same hair, the same eyes, even the same prominent nose. As he settled himself beside you, carefully balancing your son in his arms you spoke softly.

“He looks like you.”

Kylo smirked, “That’s unfortunate.”

Your brows furrowed faintly as you half-heartedly smacked his arm. He chuckled in response as he carefully handed you your son. Accepting him gently you sighed.

“Don’t talk like that.”

Kylo gave you a content smirk as he watched you handle the small infant, “I would only hope he’d take after you.”

After settling your son comfortably with you, you looked to Kylo with a tired smile.

“Both of us.”

Kylo flared his nostrils for a moment as he fought to keep his eyes open, watching you and his son, “Fair enough.”

You gave him a faint sigh as if in approval of his response before turning all of your attention to the infant in your arms. Unable to help it any longer, Kylo watched you endearingly as sleep overtook him once again. The sight of you cradling his son the last thing his tired eyes beheld. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Anon said: " Hey love can I request being reunited after surviving the zombie apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead AU with Modern Kylo. Pleaseee💕💕 Ps. Love your blog and you're amazing so keep up with the good work💕💕"**

Aww thank you hun :) that means a lot, I’m glad you like it! Hopefully you like this, haha I’m not a big zombie fan but I’m all for this scenario <3

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + being reunited after surviving the zombie apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead AU_

* * *

 

Numb. That’s all Kylo could really describe it as. Whatever this was he was feeling, or not feeling at all, was numbness. Finally being able to just sit and process what had transpired for himself. Sitting on a crate off the side of a highway, a blanket draped over his shoulders, Kylo silently stared at the ground before him.

No matter how numb he had felt before, the memory of seeing you as he last did brought forth something else. A deep, aching pang within his chest that couldn’t accurately be described. For once, despite how emotional so much of his life was, he truly felt something. Something that would likely haunt him for years to come.

Looking over at him, slinging a bag over her shoulder Phasma sighed.

“Transport’s supposed to be here in an hour.”

He didn’t even bother to look at her. He couldn’t even move. All that he found himself capable of doing was staring at the ground, letting the feeling in his chest settle. Phasma looked over him, a slight roll of her eyes following.

“Ren…we did what we had to do.”

His jaw stiffened at that. He had fought everyone in the group to go back for you. The fact that he was still standing was only a reminder of that fact in his mind. Phasma sighed again, patting him on the back. As much as she couldn’t believe it herself, Kylo had grown attached to you, so much so it caught him by surprise. A heart wrenchingly sudden surprise.

“One hour. Just be ready.”

His nostrils flared as Phasma removed her hand and walked off. Maybe in the hour of waiting he could find someone with a few cigarettes. Maybe he could find it in him to just walk back home. He certainly wasn’t a stranger to spending days alone. Shrugging the blanket off of his shoulders he grunted faintly, moving to start his walk when he suddenly heard Hux.

“My gaud.”

Turning his gaze towards Hux, Kylo was anticipating more walkers. At this point it was the most likely of anything to appear. To his surprise however he saw people, though they looked like hell, they were most certainly alive. He couldn’t help himself as his eyes scanned over the individuals, hoping by some chance he’d see that familiar face. 

With no inkling of a familiar presence he started to turn away. His heart couldn’t take the reality of accepting that you had likely not made it. Though he would likely never admit it. He would live in denial if he had to. Imagining you going off to some far away place, safe from it all. 

Just as he was about to turn his back fully to the field, something caught his attention. Turning himself back he narrowed his eyes, focusing further out from the cluster that was approaching. Suddenly his eyes couldn’t turn away, his brows raising slightly. 

Even from where he stood he could make out the (Y/H/C) hair, those same garments torn to even further shreds exposing the (Y/S/C) skin underneath. Not knowing entirely what he was doing Kylo dropped his arms to his sides and began slowly walking forward.

“(Y/N).”

Hux’s brows furrowed, “Ren th-”

“(Y/N).”

Before he knew it, he was sprinting. Past the cluster of survivors, past the highway and into the brush. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him, he was sure you were running too. To his relief, he could see you now. Your face was much clearer as a smile of relief stretched across your face. 

“Kylo!”

In an instant he engulfed you in his arms, lifting you from the ground. Joy and relief washed over you as he spun you around once. Much like him, you had had no idea what happened to him. All you heard were rumors, none of which sounded promising. Placing you back on the ground Kylo stared into your eyes, gently gripping onto the sides of your head. From the look in his eyes, you could tell he was overwhelmed. Chuckling faintly you gave him a smile.

“We made it.”

Breaking his gaze for a moment Kylo released one hand from the side of your head and brought you in close. Clutching onto you he sighed into your hair, almost cradling your head against him. He sighed.

“We made it.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is Matt but I wasn't sure where to put it so here it is, haha

**Anon said: " "I see you got stood up and I feel bad for you so let’s have a drink" where matt gets stood up?"**

Aw no, not my poor bebe :( haha I hope you like this hun!

_Modern AU Matt +  “I see you got stood up and I feel bad for you so let’s have a drink”_

* * *

 

Even as you watched from a distance you could feel a pit in your gut. Nobody deserved to go through this and the blonde sitting a few tables away from the bar was no exception. You had watched the poor man check the time over and over and over, checking the door and everyone who walked by. Not to mention how slowly he tried to sip his drink, trying not to get tipsy before his date. With how defeated he looked however, after two hours had passed, you wouldn’t be surprised if he was about to get absolutely hammered. The poor soul had waited far longer than anyone you knew would.

Releasing a heavy sigh you watched as his shoulders dropped. Even seeing the glum look in his eyes hurt you. He didn’t even seem angry, more so depressed. 

You bit the inside of your mouth anxiously, debating what you should do. Nothing in you wanted to leave him here. If he looked this bad on the outside you could only imagine what he felt on the inside. Taking a deep breath you stood from your stool taking two drinks into your hands as you made your way over to his table. 

Finally reaching his table you sighed, attempting to dull your nerves.

“Hi.”

The man looked up from the table, taken aback for a moment as he looked you over.

“H-hi.”

“Is it alright if I join you? I have drinks.”

Seeming adorably flustered the man sat up a little straighter, adjusting his glasses as he haphazardly gestured to the empty seat across from him.

“Uhh sure, yeah. That’s fine.”

You gave him a friendly smile as you slid him one of the drinks, carefully seating yourself across from him. Now that you saw him up close you were even more satisfied with your decision to come over to him. He was surprisingly handsome, noticeably tall and broad, his large frame glasses showcasing his endearing brown eyes. 

“I’m not intruding anything am I?”

He shook his head, “Nope. Not at all.”

“Perfect. I’m (Y/N) by the way.”

You extended your hand towards him, taking note of how he swallowed for a moment before reaching for your hand as well.

“I’m Matt.”

You nodded, “Nice to meet you Matt.”

“Y-you too,” his pale cheeks were now turning a rosy shade of red.

You leaned forward with your drink giving him a flirtatious smile, “So Matt, tell me about yourself.”

He adjusted himself in his seat once more, copying your actions as he leaned in a little more to the table. He was adorably flustered and obviously inexperienced with this to some extent. It had only been a few moments but you could already tell you had made the right decision to give this guy a chance. He was far too endearing to be left in the dust.

He cleared his throat, “Well…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Anon said: " Can you do 10, 11, and 16 with Kylo please?"**

Okkkk, so I saw this as a perfect opportunity to do a part 3 to the drabbles I did where Kylo helped reader get ready for a date and then they fought, so I hope you like it!

_Modern AU Kylo +  “You should’ve called me.” “I thought you were still mad at me.” “I am! But you almost died. Almost dying tops missing a date. I’ll be mad at you later, but right now I’m here.” +  “Please say you’re here to stay.” +  “Open this door!”_

* * *

 

Red. All Kylo could see was red as he threw one punch after another into the boxing bag before him. After leaving you to go on your date and confessing how he felt in a less than satisfactory way, he felt nothing but rage. All of those years he had stood beside you as your friend, making it obvious that he cared for you in ways no other friend would and hoping you reciprocate somehow. Now, he finally had his answer, you wouldn’t. 

With every punch into the bag Kylo suppressed the urge to release even the slightest tear. Though he was not afraid to admit he was heartbroken over the events of the evening, he certainly wouldn’t let it show.

Finally taking a break Kylo’s chest heaved as he stared at the bag before him. Off to the side he noticed his phone buzzing, the lock screen illuminating. With a flare of his nostrils he leaned down and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“H-hi is this Kylo?”

“What do you want?”

“Um, hey, so I wasn’t sure who else to call but uh you were the first number in the little contacts book. (Y/N) just got discharged from the hospital an-”

Kylo’s eyes flew open, “What?!!”

“S-she just got-”

“I got that part, what was she doing there?”

“She got into a car accident. She was apparently emotionally distressed and ran a red light. She’s fine but I think she needs someone to stay with her, I would but I literally just met her and it doesn’t feel right. So I’m going to leave but are you able to come or should I call someone else?”

Kylo’s heart began pounding in his chest as he rested his head against his forearm, leaning onto a wall. As much as he wanted to continue proving a point, you mattered far too much to him. He could be as angry as he wanted to, but what kind of person would he be to abandon you after an accident?

He sighed, “Yeah I’ll be there.”

* * *

Within a matter of fifteen minutes Kylo had raced back to your apartment, not even bothering to clean himself up from his boxing session. He could care less how presentable he looked, all he knew was that he had to get to you. Rushing up the steps Kylo ran up to your door and began knocking rapidly. 

“(Y/N)?”

No response.

“(Y/N)?!”

“Not here.”

Kylo huffed, “Open this door!”

You fell silent again as Kylo ran a hand through his hair.

“Open this door or I’ll do it for you!”

With a good minute passing and no response from you Kylo went to his other solution, ramming into the door. Smashing his full weight into the door at least three times, the door finally succumbed to his weight and flew open. Stumbling into the apartment Kylo attempted to steady his footing once again. You instantly turned to him in shock from your place on the couch. The instant Kylo’s eyes landed on you his heart sank. Your upper brow was bandaged, your face visibly distressed and your left arm noticeably bruised and also bandaged.

“Kylo what the fuck?”

His breathing was still heavy as he slowly approached you.

“You should’ve called me.”

“I thought you were still mad at me.”

He sighed as he sat himself on the coffee table before you, “I am! But you almost died. Almost dying tops missing a date. I’ll be mad at you later, but right now I’m here.”

Although you were upset and somewhat stunned by Kylo’s appearance, you couldn’t help but feel your heart warm at his words. Even in a moment of heated anger, he still managed to come back for you.

“So Josiah called you?”

He nodded, “Told me everything. …You shouldn’t have been driving if you were that distressed.”

“…I didn’t want to stand him up and I didn’t want to be stuck home crying alone all night.”

Kylo’s eyes solemnly looked at you for a moment before looking to the floor. He knew he had hurt you, much like you had hurt him. Seeing you now however, he regretted it more than words could express. 

“Oh…”

“Kylo…”

He looked up to you, his eyes holding a far softer appearance than they had before. His anger had finally subsided.

“Please say you’re here to stay.”

His heart sunk faintly further, hearing the hurt in your tone. Obviously he had underestimated just how much you cared. Carefully reaching forward Kylo took your hand into his, the warmth engulfing your palm pleasantly as he looked into your eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

You smiled faintly as you brought his rough knuckles to your lips. The moment your lips brushed onto his skin warmth spread through his chest, a smile unable to stray from his own lips. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Anon said: " 13 with kylo ren please"**

Yiiissss

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind”_

* * *

 

A subtle groan escaped Kylo’s throat as he leaned back in the black leather loveseat, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm. He knew you had to take the time to get your costume ready but at the same time, he was growing impatient. Not that it was out of character for him to be such.

Just as he was about to check his phone for the time his attention was suddenly taken by the sound of a knob turning. As his eyes left his phone they traveled up to where you stood in the bathroom doorway. Almost instantly his eyes raked over your figure, taking in everything about what you were wearing. From the sheer black tights to the black bottoms to the black corset that all to perfectly fit to your every curve. Hunger grew only deeper the further his gaze shifted.

You smirked as you slipped on the black cat ears onto your head, “So, what do you think of this one?”

Kylo took a moment to respond. The hesitation for him to make a comprehensible statement brought you nothing but satisfaction. 

“It’s fantastic.”

You beamed, “Perfect, so I’ll wear this tonight!”

Kylo made a low hum, “No, no. You’re not wearing this to the party tonight.”

Your brows furrowed, “What?”

Kylo sat up, his expression remaining stoic, “You heard me.”

You crossed your arms under your chest, “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?”

“Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”

Warmth spread into your cheeks as you uncrossed your arms, “Oh.”

A devilish grin spread across Kylo’s lips as he leaned forward. From his pocket he pulled out what appeared to be a choker with a charm in the middle. Holding it one of his hands he gave you a single and faint nod.

“Come here kitten.” 


	24. Chapter 24

**batmanslightsaber said: " Oh! 65 & 91 with Kylo would be fantastic."**

Ok! Hope you like it :)

_Modern AU Kylo +  “I don’t want you to stop.” +  “Tell me you need me.”_

* * *

 

Laughing uncontrollably you lightly laid your hands upon your stomach, your face crinkling up in joy.

“Stop!”

Kylo chuckled back, digging his fingers into your skin as he continued to tickle you. Though it wasn’t generally something he did, he had found a small flicker of pleasure from watching you giggle to the point of your muscles being sore, your laughter filling the air. 

“Why should I?”

“I’m dying! AH! Kylo please!”

Continuing to laugh your eyes slowly winced shut as faint tears began to pool from your eyes, the sheer joy (and subtle torture) unable to be contained any further. Turning himself, Kylo situated himself on his side, better looking at your face as you attempted to shift away from his relentless tickling.

“Kylo!”

Just as you were about to roll away from him you suddenly gasped at the shift of weight before you. Before you could even process what he was doing Kylo rolled himself on top of you, smirking down at you as he held you in place. His eyes were focused and his grin still present as faint breaths escaped his lips, his chest rising and falling. Though his weight crushed you ever so slightly, you found yourself gazing into his eyes, your giggles slowly subsiding as the space between fell quiet. 

You both were breathing heavily, just staring at each other. Kylo’s eyes instantly flicked to your lips before returning to your own eyes. Though it was silent you could feel the tension between you both growing. Within a moment Kylo suddenly lowered his neck closer to you, pressing his lips abruptly to yours. The feeling itself was what you could only imagine they wrote about in novels.

Despite it being so sudden and otherwise unwarranted, it surely warmed you in a way you hadn’t expected it to, made your gut flutter with butterflies far more than you would have hoped for it to. Within the blink of an eye Kylo suddenly pulled away, his eyes now filled with concern.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.”

You furrowed your brows faintly, “You shouldn’t be sorry.”

Kylo’s own brows furrowed as you gave him a faint smirk.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

For a moment he hesitated, his eyes scanning the entirety of your face as if to assure you truly meant what you were saying. Just as quickly as he had pulled away he plunged back towards you, his lips practically attacking yours in a blissful smash. 

Within mere moments the kiss grew deeper, your lips moving perfectly in sync with each other despite the somewhat sloppy onslaught from Kylo. You could tell from the way he kissed you he had not only wanted this but was desperate for it. Pulling your hands from his grip you gently put your hands into his soft locks, casually pulling at the strands. With one tug you elicited a growl from him, one obviously out of pleasure. Judging by the undeniable presence pushing at your thigh through his jeans, you knew he was more than content.

Pulling away for a moment between kisses he looked down at you, breathing heavily.

“Tell me you need me.”

Returning to you he brought his lips to your neck instead, allowing you to speak freely. Closing your eyes in bliss at the feeling you hummed before attempting to respond.

“W-what?”

“Tell me you need me, please…just tell me.”

Running a hand through his hair you sighed, “I-I need you.”

Kylo hummed against your skin, obviously satisfied at the breathy sound of you asking for him. You had always known Kylo was interested in you, but never had you thought he would be so bold to do what he was doing now. Feeling the words on your tongue you suddenly opened your eyes, gently pushing Kylo from your neck, assuring he was looking down at you again. Placing your hand to his cheek you sighed, staring straight into his irises.

“I need you.”

His intense gaze matched yours, unfaltering and focused. Not bothering to wait for any further response Kylo immediately went back to your lips, pulling you close to him as he began to tug at your clothes. Now he muttered against your skin.

“I need you too…gaud I need you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Anon said: " Can I request a modern AU with Kylo that includes "I told you I’ve never slow danced before and now you’re showing me how in the middle of your kitchen late at night.""**

Aww, yes you can hun!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “I told you I’ve never slow danced before and now you’re showing me how in the middle of your kitchen late at night.”_

* * *

 

Wiping some food from your mouth you giggled at your friend Kylo, sitting across from you. He was equally grinning and trying not to spit up his food. It was a typical Friday night for you both, aside from the fact that you were still present in his apartment far past the hours you usually were. Something about the company he gave you was different tonight and you certainly felt a need for it.

Releasing a sigh he looked at you, shaking his head, “You and your ridiculous adventures.”

“Hey you’ve been responsible for at least 5 of them.”

“Oh don’t be that generous, I would say at least 4.”

You shook your head with a laugh when suddenly the dinging alarm on your phone caught your attention. Looking at the screen your brows furrowed. Hux was texting you at this hour? Reading the text you sighed. Kylo’s brows furrowed now as he looked you over.

“What?”

“Nothing just…Hux reminding me about this thing.”

“What thing?”

You cleared your throat suddenly feeling nervous, “I sort of agreed to be his date to this formal ball he’s going to.”

Suddenly Kylo felt a tension lock his jaw, his gut somehow taking a freefall in the same instance. You were only his friend but for whatever reason hearing about you going with Hux as his date boiled his blood.

“A ball?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of regretting it though. I don’t even know how to slow dance.”

Kylo huffed slightly, “You don’t know how to slow dance?”

You shook your head, “Never have.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m actually dead serious.”

On impulse Kylo suddenly stood up as he took a few steps back into his kitchen. He held his arms out for you before giving you a nod.

“We can change that.”

You snorted, “You know how to slow dance?”

He nodded, “My mom was a senator remember? I had to go to tons of formal crap when I was younger. Now get up.”

You sighed as you reluctantly peeled yourself off of your chair and stood before Kylo. Shifting his hands slightly he instructed you.

“Put this hand in mine, and the other on my shoulder.”

You nodded as you carefully placed your hands in their designated spots. The moment you did, stepping closer to Kylo, you suddenly felt a chill run down your spine. You weren’t afraid but you were definitely in a sudden surge of nervousness. You had never been this close with him before. Gulping Kylo allowed your hand to settle on his shoulder before he placed his hand on your waist. The touch alone elicited goosebumps. 

“Ok, now follow my lead.”

Slowly and carefully you watched as Kylo’s feet moved beneath you, trying to follow his footing. 

“Hey, look up. You’re not going to be staring at feet all night are you?”

You felt your cheeks grow hot at the thought of being in this close of proximity with him, “No…”

Slowly you looked up from the ground, meeting his intense but warm brown gaze. You could feel your stomach erupt in butterflies, ones you hadn’t even known you felt for Kylo. 

“Good. Just keep following my lead.”

You nodded faintly, trying not to speak. You knew well if you did your voice would crack. This was obviously not how you were planning for your evening to go, but you couldn’t help but be thankful that it was. Thankful that for once your true feelings for your friend made themselves known. Aside from the fact that you were practicing to dance with another man.

You swallowed, “You’re good at this.”

Kylo felt a pit in his gut as he stared into your eyes.

“Thanks.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Anon said: " Hii, can I ask for blurb #11 with Kylo/Ben pleasee? Either is fine with me :) thank you!"**

Of course hun! Also this was low key like writing a self ship for me cause I would totally do something like this haha. Hope you enjoy!

_Modern AU Kylo +  “Why are there four dogs in our house? We don’t own four dogs. We don’t even own one.”_

* * *

 

Finally returning home after a long day Kylo passed through the doorframe with a jingle of his keys. Within an instant he felt the warmth of the house engulf him, as if thawing him out from the frigid winter temperatures just beyond the door. Sliding off his jacket and putting his keys in their respective bowl, Kylo made his way towards the living room, wanting nothing more than to unwind after the day he had had.

Sighing he sat himself on sectional couch, sinking into it with ease. Quickly grabbing the remote he turned on the TV, flipping to a random channel. Settling into the cushions, soon enough Kylo’s eyes slowly started to flutter shut, unable to keep from the weight baring them down. Truly he was exhausted.

Moments later he suddenly felt a warm sensation against his cheek, as if a sigh were caressing it. With a faint smirk he kept his eyes closed, shifting slightly in his place.

“I was wondering if you were home.”

There was silence, yet the warm sensation continued to hit his cheek. 

“Am I getting the silent treatment for some reason?”

Suddenly a wet sensation slid up Kylo’s cheek, causing him to flinch slightly. Given the texture of it, let alone the smell, it was most certainly not you. Furrowing his brows his eyes flew open as he sat up properly on the couch. To his surprise, a small puppy sat on the cushion beside him, excitedly wagging its tail as its big eyes looked up at Kylo. A puppy Kylo had absolutely no memory of owning. 

“(Y/N)?!!”

The puppy faintly barked, fidgeting in its place as it waited eagerly for Kylo to give it the attention it so desperately craved.

“(Y/N)?!”

“Kylo, what’s wrong?!”

“Can you come here?!!”

“Just a second!!”

Sitting up further on the couch, Kylo kept his eyes intently focused on the puppy, trying to decipher for certain if he had seen it before. Just as he began to go over the thought, his eyes grew wider as three other puppies, similar in appearance as the one before him, appeared on the floor before him. All of them happily panted as they sat themselves down, eagerly waging their tails. 

Hearing your footfalls grow louder, Kylo looked up from the collection of puppies as he saw you walk towards him with furrowed brows and a look of concern in your eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

Kylo instantly pointed to the dogs, “This.”

You looked to the puppies, feeling your cheeks grow hot as you realized you had yet to tell him about your latest venture. 

“O-oh yeah.”

“Why are there four dogs in our house? We don’t own four dogs. We don’t even own one.”

You sighed, bringing yourself to sit beside him as you picked up the first puppy and place it in your lap gently. Carefully you stroked its fur as you turned to Kylo.

“I couldn’t say no to them.”

“Four dogs (Y/N)? Really? You couldn’t stop at buying one?”

“I didn’t buy them, they were in a box on the side of the road. I was driving home from work and they happened to be at the gas station I stopped at, so I picked them up. I couldn’t just drive away knowing they were there in this weather.”

Kylo sighed, running his hand through his dark locks as he faintly shook his head.

“(Y/N), why didn’t you tell me before bringing them home?”

You furrowed your brows, “I wasn’t just going to leave them there.”

“You could’ve taken them to the shelter.”

“And risk them getting euthanized?”

At that you snuggled the puppy closer to you, comforting it though you were sure it didn’t understand anything you were discussing. Kylo sighed again, suddenly seeing you turn the puppy towards him.

“Just look at them Kylo.”

Kylo looked at the puppy in your arms, tilting its head with its big doe eyes staring straight at him. The way its ears flopped forward, perking up every time either of you spoke, Kylo couldn’t help but to find it adorable. Not to mention with the look on your own face, holding this small puppy as if it were your child with a faint pout of your lips. 

“I know you had a long day, but…ppllleeeaasssee can we keep them?”

Kylo looked to the puppies, all patiently watching him with their glistening eyes. He knew he was outnumbered, and given the look on your face, he wasn’t sure he would have resisted you anyways. 

“Fine. Fine we can keep them.”

You smiled happily as you wrapped your free arm around Kylo, giving him a kiss on the lips. Scooting yourself closer to him you gently placed the puppy in his lap as you carefully picked up another one from the floor, ushering the others to jump up with it. Eagerly they all piled between you and Kylo, rolling into your thighs and excitedly trying to climb up Kylo. 

“Congratulations, you now have three daughters and a son.”

He laughed faintly as he looked at the puppy in his lap, finally giving into it as he gently stroked its head.

“Alright then. Have uh, you named these puppies? Children? Whatever you’re referring to them as?”

You smiled as you shook your head, petting one of the others head.

“No. I wanted to do that with you.”

Kylo smiled as he leaned in and gave you another kiss. Pulling away he looked down at the dog in his lap.

“Lets start with this one.”


	27. Chapter 27

**star-incadescent said: " The Drabble AU's caught my eye! Seeing as you asked I shall request :) would it be alright if you did the no. 5 (Vi) that was the one with the 'can I use your shower?' I just think it would be cute, and preferably with Kylo? Thank you!!! Ur so amazing and asdfghjkl I hope all your wishes come true x"**

Firstly, I am flattered, thank you so much! I hope all your wishes come true too hun! Secondly, here’s the drabble!

_Modern AU Kylo + “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower please?” “Oh sure (neighbour that I’ve been crushing on for the past six months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date (fuck fuck fuck)”_

* * *

 

Staring at the TV in front of him with a blank expression, Kylo reclined on the sofa skipping from one channel to the next. No matter how many he skipped past nothing seemed to catch his attention, only making his night feel as though it were drawling even more than before. Yet another weekend he had off was spent in his apartment, trying to entertain himself while his two roommates, Hux and Phasma, went out for a date. Lounging in his sweats and a t-shirt, he dug into the bowl of chips beside him, loudly crunching them in his mouth as he finally settled with _Supernatural_.

Sighing he settled even further into the couch, turning up the volume just slightly. Just as he felt himself getting comfortable, he heard a loud knock against his door. With a roll of his eyes and a groan he picked himself up from the couch and moved to the front door.

With a swift swing he opened the door, putting himself in the opening.

“Wha-”

Just as he was about to speak, in his usual blunt and dismissive manner, his words caught in his throat. Standing on the side of his door, fumbling with a few things in her arms with an adorably shy smile and her casual sweats and hoodie, was his neighbor. Though she was not just any old neighbor of his, she was the neighbor Kylo had been hopelessly crushing on since the day she had moved in. Ever since he had seen her flash him a small yet beaming smile while she took a box into her apartment, he was enchanted.

“Hi.”

“H-hi.”

Kylo’s hand fumbled as he tried to get a hold of the doorframe, keeping his eyes on her.

“Sorry to bother you, I just, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

Kylo cleared his throat, nodding eagerly.

“Yeah sure.”

“Is it alright if I borrow your shower? Somethings up with mine and I’m supposed to be going on a date in like two hours. I know it’s a little sudden and all.”

Kylo’s cheeks faintly turned crimson, realizing she was going to actually be coming into his apartment. He had imagined the scenario so many times and yet, had never imagined it happening like this. It wasn’t ideal, but he wasn’t going to deny her.

“Uh yeah, yeah sure you can use it.”

She sighed, bringing her free hand to her chest with a gracious smile.

“Oh thank you so much!”

Kylo shrugged, moving himself out of the doorway.

“It’s no problem, uhh..”

She giggled faintly, turning to put her hand before Kylo.

“(Y/N). And I owe my thanks to…?”

He took her hand carefully, internally worrying that his palms were too sweaty.

“Kylo.”

She nodded as Kylo made gestures towards the bathroom.

“It’s in there, pretty standard shower, feel free to use the soap if you want.”

She smiled as she made her way towards the quaint bathroom.

“Perfect, thank you so much!”

With that she walked inside, closing the door behind her. Kylo instantly released a deep gust of air as if he had been holding it in the entire time they were speaking. The instant he heard the shower head turn on, he began to pace the floor, thinking over a million and one things he wanted to say. Things he likely shouldn’t say, if she truly was getting ready for a date. Was it really his place? Was she even going to give him the time of day had she not been in need of a shower?

The thoughts bounced through his head, making him question one thing after another as he sat on the couch, bouncing his knee eagerly. Before he knew it, getting distracted in his own train of thought, the bathroom door opened again and (Y/N) emerged. Turning to see that she was in fact walking out of the bathroom, Kylo found himself admiring her. The way her hair looked, even soaking wet, the luminous glow her (Y/S/C) skin had from the steam and how even in as frumpy of clothes as she was wearing now, she looked gorgeous.

Just as she was about to offer him a smile, she looked down to her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket. Upon seeing the screen, her expression dropped as she released a half hearted sigh. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Kylo’s brows rose, instantly curious as to what had happened.

“What?”

She sighed, “Looks like I didn’t need to use your shower after all, my date just canceled on me.”

Although Kylo should have felt for her, he couldn’t help but to feel somewhat appeased. There was a chance for him after all.

“Well…thanks anyways. It really does mean a lot.”

“Uhm…uhh, you could hang out here if you want.”

She arched a brow, “What?”

Kylo brought a hand to the back of his neck, scratching as he averted his eyes to the floor. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m suggesting that whe-”

“You serious about that offer? My shower here won’t be wasted if I do.”

Kylo hesitated, a slight shade of crimson dusting his cheeks once again.

“I-if you’re interested…I guess I am.”

She giggled, nodding.

“I’d be ok with it, if you are?”

Kylo nodded as he gestured to the couch. Politely giving Kylo a nod back, (Y/N) made her way to the couch, gently sitting herself down on the left side as she settled into the cushion. 

“What are we watching?”

Kylo cleared his throat as he sat down next to her, bringing the bowl of chips between them.

“Umm, Supernatural. It was just on.”

(Y/N) nodded as she took a small hand full of chips into her palm.

“Sounds good to me.”

Kylo gave her a shy smirk as he turned his attention to the TV, quietly settling into the cushion. Though it was quiet and spur of the moment, the evening of quietly watching TV together, turned out to be a better evening than either of them had had in weeks. In the quiet and casual ambiance, they found content.


	28. Chapter 28

**Anon said: " 48 and 51 for the drabbles with Kylo please!!!" & "61 with kylo please "**

I wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this one but I hope you like it!

_Modern AU Kylo +  “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.” +  “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”  +  “They didn’t just find out. They already knew!”_

* * *

 

It was a Saturday afternoon, rain was pouring down just outside your window strumming against the rooftop. The atmosphere was entirely peaceful with you wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and Kylo just beside you holding you to his chest. The steady rhythm of his breath and heartbeat soothed you, allowing you to truly unwind. Nothing brought you more peace than quiet moments like this.

Shifting next to you Kylo groaned faintly as he pulled you closer. Smiling you looked up at him.

“Comfortable?”

He nodded with a faint grin, “Very.”

“Should we get up?”

Kylo shook his head as he wrapped another blanket around the both of you. 

“I mean…it is 3:00.”

Kylo shrugged, “So?”

“Just wondering if you knew.”

He yawned briefly before softly shutting his eyes for a moment, “I was aware.”

With a smile you leaned forward, placing a kiss to his lips. Instantly feeling the soft sensation of your lips against his Kylo smiled, returning the gesture. Just as the kiss grew deeper you were both suddenly halted by the sound of Kylo’s phone buzzing. Growling faintly Kylo turned away from you for a moment, retrieving his phone off of the bedside table. 

“Hello? …Hey. …..Yeah I’m good. How are you?”

His voice was still husky despite the later hours. From where you laid you watched as his brows raised slightly after a moment of the other line speaking.

“Oh yeah. Umm…yeah no I can’t. I uh I’m still on the honeymoon.”

There was a pause from Kylo as your brows furrowed. You obviously were still not on your honeymoon anymore considering you were most definitely home again. 

“Oh…right. Well um, maybe next time.”

He nodded to himself, partially biting his bottom lip as if he was dreading the conversation going further.

“Yeah you too. Bye.”

Kylo pressed one of his large fingers to the screen, ending the call, before returning the phone to its original place on the table. As he turned back to you, you raised a brow.

“What was that?”

“Oh just, Hux.”

“What did he want?”

“He uh, wanted me to go out with him and Phasma.”

“Why did you tell him we were still on our honeymoon?”

Kylo shrugged, “I didn’t want to go.”

You faintly snorted, “Kylo, you do remember Mitaka is the one who picked us up from the airport right?”

Kylo nodded as he settled back down next to you, “Yeah Hux reminded me.”

“So?”

“They didn’t just find out. They already knew.”

You smiled, “Mitaka’s obviously more of a talker than we thought. …Why didn’t you want to go? It’s good for you to see your friends.”

Kylo chuckled faintly, “Hux is hardly a friend. …Plus I’d rather be with you.”

“It’s official.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

Kylo sighed, looking into your eyes as he moved a strand of hair from your face.

“I don’t mind it when it’s you and I.”

You giggled faintly as you leaned towards him to place a kiss to his lips.

“So the tables have turned?”

He nodded as you giggled faintly once again.

“You’re so good to me.”

He smiled in return, “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”

You sighed with a nod as you brought yourself back to Kylo’s chest, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Movie and takeout?”

You nodded with a hum of content, “That sounds perfect.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Anon said: " 14 & 26 with kylo please? I feel like it'd be super cute"**

Aaahhh, Kylo on a motorcycle <3 well I hope you like this hun! 

_Modern AU Kylo + “Get on the motorcycle before I pick you up and put you on it. ” +  “You’re annoyingly pretty.”_

* * *

 

You weren’t sure how you had ended up here, but you were undeniably present. The pavement beneath your feet was almost went unnoticed as your feet rushed over it with adrenaline rushing through your veins. The crowd surrounding you with pushing and shoving didn’t help much for trying to keep your speed, but through bobs and weaves between people, you made your way forward. The sounds of sirens and people yelling out behind you motivated you to keep going, not bothering to look back.

Reaching the next block you finally saw a clear road, one that was obviously safe to detour onto. With your feet peaking up speed you made your way to the crosswalk, ready to break away from the scene. Rushing to the edge of the sidewalk, your feet just hitting the road, you were suddenly startled and nearly knocked over in shock as a motorcycle came to a screeching stop in front of you. 

The bike itself was sleek black, obviously freshly cleaned and polished as the thin lines of red that accented it under the street lights. The emblem on the side seemed familiar, one that you were sure you had been warned about, but couldn’t quite remember. 

Suddenly the driver reached up to their helmet, moving the visor up from their mask with strange silver accents around where the mouth would be. Within an instant you were met with intensely deep brown eyes and furrowed brows turned to you.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

You took a deep breath between panting, “Running.”

“Well why the fuck are you running into the road?!”

Hearing the tone in this mans voice, and instantly taking note of how broad his shoulders appeared under his leather jacket, you suddenly felt yourself growing unsettled. You hadn’t meant to almost cause a collision and you certainly didn’t want to see what telling him to “piss off” would warrant from him. Sheepishly looking to the floor as you began to back away you shook your head.

“I-I’m sorry it was my mistake, I-”

“Are you running from that?”

You looked to see him observing the crowd of people approaching as you nodded.

“I was an-”

“Get on the bike.”

You froze before looking up to him with wide eyes, “What?”

“I said get on the bike.”

You looked to the bike, faintly shaking your head.

“I don’t think I should, I mean you seem pretty-”

“Get on the motorcycle before I pick you up and put you on it.”

Looking behind you for a moment, you saw the crowd of people approaching. Turning back to the man on the bike you nodded once before rushing to his bike.

“Ok.”

Quickly you threw your leg over the side, adjusting yourself in the seat.

“Wrap your arms around me and hold tight.”

“What?”

“Wrap your arms around me now, we need to go!”

You nodded eagerly as you quickly wrapped your arms around his middle, pressing your legs firmly to the sides as he revved the engine once again.

“Hold on.”

In an instant the motorcycle went flying forward with one strong push to the pedal, causing you to shriek faintly as your arms locked tighter around the man’s torso. Though he was a complete stranger, something about being in his presence made you both nervous and comfortable. It was as if despite meeting him just moments ago you had found a safe haven.

A little while later, after deciding it was ok to give him your street address, the man who you now knew as Kylo, pulled the motorcycle to a halt before your building. Swinging your leg over the side once again as you steadied yourself on the pavement you looked to Kylo who was now removing his mask. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but the strikingly handsome features that appeared from underneath were not anything like you anticipating. 

With a smirk he nudged his head towards the building.

“This is really your place?”

You nodded, “Yeah.”

Kylo huffed faintly crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the bike.

“Ok. You good to go up there by yourself?”

You scoffed faintly, “It’s my own apartment building, I’m quite capable thanks.”

Turning on your heel to go inside you suddenly heard Kylo’s voice again as your feet took a third step forward. 

“Hey, (Y/N).”

You turned around to look at him, arching a brow as he smirked.

“It’s pretty great…what you were demonstrating for.”

You smiled as you gave him a little shrug, “It’s really something that should be common sense, but you know.”

He nodded, his eyes scanning you up and down for a moment, “Also…you’re uh…”

His eyes looked you over once more before meeting your shy gaze again.

“You’re annoyingly pretty.”

Your cheeks suddenly grew hot as you cleared your throat, “Th-thank you?”

“It’s a compliment.”

You nodded as you were about to turn around again only to have Kylo stop you in your steps once more.

“(Y/N).”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about dinner?”

“It’s…a good meal I guess.”

He laughed faintly as he shook his head, “No I’m asking you to dinner sometime. Like a date.”

“Oh! Umm…ok.”

“What days work for you? You know when you’re not trying to make the world a better place.”

You smiled, finding the heat in your cheeks growing.

“I’m not doing anything tomorrow night.”

He nodded, “Can I pick you up at 7?”

You nodded, “That sounds great.”

He smirked as he dipped his head forward faintly, “Then it’s a date.”

Giving him a wink you waved once more before turning back towards your building.

“See you then.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Anon said: " Heyooo, from the new prompt list, can you do #20, #23, #32, and #40 with Kylo pleased :)" & "11 & 17 with Modern Kylo please!!! 💕💕 " & "1 and 17 from the new print list with kylo ren please😊 "**

Ok, haha so it’s quite a few numbers but when I read them I figured they would go absolutely perfect together. Hope you all like it!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “I don’t want to stop loving you.” +  “My life is my own to ruin.” +  “I’ve tried to move on, but no one is you.” +  “Just do one last thing: Kiss me.” +  “I should be the only one making you happy.” +  “I miss you every second of every day.” +  “You’re blushing.”_

* * *

 

Reclined on your couch you mindlessly watched one of your shows, hand buried deep into a bag of chips. For the moment, all you really wanted was to have your mind pulled elsewhere. Anything to simply make you not think about it all, even for just a moment. So far, your venture was fairly successful. You had managed to watch your way through three seasons of your show, not a single thing on your mind except for what would happen next in this story. For now, your story could take a break.

Suddenly a series of loud knocks stirred you from your focus. Your brows furrowed as you turned to look at the door, then back to your phone. No one had told you they were coming over. You didn’t remember ordering any takeout, and you certainly would have considering how much you enjoyed that treat.

Within a moment there were more urgent knocks. Hesitantly you rose from your couch, making your way towards the door. Looking through the peep hole you felt your heart nearly stop from the sight on the other side.

It was Kylo.

Your heart began to beat faster within your chest, a flutter erupting through your insides. It seems even your night of mindless television couldn’t keep thoughts of him, or he himself, away entirely. 

Cautiously you opened the door, unsure of what you were going to be greeted with. Your gut nearly sunk into your shoes as your eyes finally caught Kylo’s. You knew that look all too well, and you knew just what you were in for. He wasn’t angry, he was depressed. Though tears may not have been brewing in his eyes yet, you knew they were on the verge.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“You could’ve called.”

He shook his head, “It’s not the same.”

“What do you want?”

He gulped suddenly appearing more nervous before you, “I miss you.”

Despite keeping your cold exterior, you felt your gut flutter. You would have been lying to say that you didn’t miss him as well.

“I miss you every second of every day.”

Just faintly you could feel your heart ache inside of you. After breaking things off you had hardly considered just how hard Kylo would take it. Considering his typically brooding behavior, you had expected him to move on before you, considering it all a hindrance. That however was so unbelievably wrong.

“…I thought you moved on by now.”

“I’ve tried, for you. I’ve tried to move on, but no one is _you_.”

Your gut fluttered again as you shook your head, “Kylo we’ve been over this.”

“Hardly.”

Your brows furrowed faintly. Although it annoyed you, he was right. All you had allowed him was the few minutes before you walked away from him, most of which he spent silently reeling through his head what he had done wrong rather than speaking. 

“I don’t want to stop loving you.”

“When did you start?”

A pang hit Kylo straight in the heart. He knew he was closed off and sometimes cold, but he never expected you to believe he didn’t love you. His jaw tensed.

“Before you started accepting dates from pretentious shits like Hux.”

You crossed your arms, “My life is my own to ruin.”

He huffed, shaking his head. For a moment he paused, running a hand through his hair before he gave you those same endearing eyes again. In short, he looked like a puppy that had just been left out in the rain by its owners. Hurt, confused, and just all around solemn.

“I should be the only one making you happy.”

You scoffed, “Only you? Honestly Kylo?”

He gulped again, “…No one other than you makes me happy.”

Your gut fluttered again. Damn your emotions. You knew you felt too strongly for him to just simply bypass everything he was saying. Truthfully it had pained you more than anything to break up with him, convinced he wasn’t interested.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can take you back. …If you’re not willing to prove you want this as much as I do, I can’t.”

Kylo nodded, falling entirely silent. From what you could tell, you had likely just shot down all of his hopes. Or so you thought.

“(Y/N).”

You looked up at him, contemplating if you really wanted to shut the door on him entirely. You knew your heart was practically screaming at you to give him another chance.

“Just do one last thing: Kiss me.”

Your brows furrowed, “What?”

“Please…if I can’t see you again, I’d like to at least have that.”

You hesitated a moment before nodding, “O-ok.”

Slowly Kylo took a step forward, the motion alone nearly causing your heart to thud out of your chest. No matter what transpired between you, he always managed to have an effect on you. Gently he raised his hand to your cheek, cradling you in its warmth before he leaned in. Delicately his lips pressed against yours. With only that you found yourself kissing back, encouraging him to go on. It seemed as though no matter how many times he kissed you the dizzying effect he gave you never ceased. He had a connection and power over you that you truly couldn’t explain. After a few moments of feeling his full lips brush over yours he pulled away, his warm breath fanning across your face.

“You’re blushing.”

You smiled faintly at that. Of course you were blushing. For a long moment he stared into your eyes, nearly getting lost in them before he spoke.

“Thank you.”

Your gut nearly took a freefall as you saw the expression on his face drop. He truly thought you were done, that you never wanted to see him again. The thought alone of never seeing him again pained you in ways you couldn’t entirely explain. Seeing him about to walk away you instantly gripped onto his wrist.

“Wait.”

He paused looking you over hesitantly.

“Don’t go.”

His expression seemed to perk up just faintly as he turned towards you. In all honesty his dark psyche kept assuming you would likely give him the last of his things he might have forgotten and send him on his way, but the look in your eyes said otherwise.

“…Please don’t go.”


	31. Chapter 31

**ddeyl said: " Sara but like...We met years ago when you helped me find my mom when I got lost in the mall and I never forgot your soft smile even after all these years au with modern Kylo where he is 5 years older than you and 12 years old Ben (when he used to be Ben) helped you find your mom in the mall."**

AN! I love this so much! Also I’m incorporating that other au we talked about so I hope you like this :) (It got a little long haha)

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  We met years ago when you helped me find my mom when I got lost in the mall and I never forgot your soft smile even after all these years au_

* * *

 

Midnight was closely approaching as you leaned against the counter, arms crossed under your chest. It was the first night you were working graveyard shift, and in seeing how dead it was, you finally understood the term. Why were you even there?

Just as you were about to check your phone you suddenly heard a door slam. Furrowing your brows you stood up straighter, leaning over to see your coworker frantically running through the kitchen.

“What’s going on?”

Fumbling with her apron she stuttered, her hands visibly shaking, “We’ve got customers.”

Taking note of her skittish behavior, you couldn’t help but wonder if she was losing it. There was most certainly no one coming in. Scoffing faintly you uncrossed your arms.

“What custo-”

Suddenly a chime rang through the diner as the front door swung open. Instantly your eyes went to it causing your chest to suddenly freeze over. All you could see was a mound of black shrouded figures appearing inside your otherwise pastel and retro surroundings. The contrast was striking and surprisingly intimidating. Really only seconds later, it finally clicked in your mind.  The helmets, the black garments, the emblems on their leather jackets. It was the Knights of Ren. The areas most infamous biker group.

From what stories you heard, whispers that just faintly caught your attention, you knew they brought no good news. Wherever they went it was as if an ominous cloud followed. Each one of them held their respective helmets. The menacing appearances practically glaring at you from under the tuck of their arms. No matter how much you didn’t want to stare, it was as if your eyes couldn’t move anywhere else. Their presence alone carried a fearful sort of magnetism.

One by one they all walked inside, seeming to wait for everyone to file in. Moments later your heart nearly stopped as the last one came inside. The man, still concealed under his black helmet with silver accents, had an undeniably strong presence. His towering and broad stature made him vastly intimidating and the mask certainly didn’t help. 

With a gulp you watched as he approached the counter, swiftly reaching up to his helmet. You suddenly found yourself frozen in place, as if your curiosity made you somehow immobile. Just as swiftly as his hands had grasped the helmet suddenly he was slipping it off and setting it on the counter. To say you were surprised would be an understatement. His appearance was nothing near what you had imagined, and though you expected some sort of scar, you had certainly not expected it to be adorned on such a striking face.

Peeling off his gloves he carefully sat himself at the counter. With shaking hands your coworker set down the menu before him, instantly backing away from the counter after. Looking at him hesitantly you softly spoke up.

“Good evening.”

He didn’t acknowledge you for a moment, instead he rolled his bottom lip into his mouth as he focused intently. Taking a deep breath you were about to speak again when he suddenly interjected.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and a coke.”

“Oh…o-okay. Coming right up.”

He slid the menu away from him as he huffed faintly, resting his elbows on the counter. Just as you handed your coworker the order you suddenly took note of the other knights getting up from their spots in the diner. Quietly one of the knights leaned close to the man who you supposed was their leader, whispering in his ear. With a nod the man sent them off as they filed out in as orderly as they had entered. 

Turning to fill one of the cups with coke you suddenly heard a low chuckling sound. Though it was not full blown laughter it was certainly a sound of amusement. With the cup filled you turned to the counter to see the man smirking.

“What?”

He smiled at you, “Didn’t you ever learn its impolite to stare?”

Suddenly noticing his smile you paused as your lips faintly parted. You had seen that smile before. Now that you thought about it, his eyes seemed familiar too. A certain warm quality you distinctly remember.

“Sorry…..but I know you from somewhere?”

He folded his arms over the counter with a sly smirk still playing on his lips, “You don’t say?”

Recalling the memory as if it were yesterday you nodded, a smile slowly spreading across your face at the sudden realization.

“Yeah. It was years ago but, I still remember it clearly.”

He leaned forward, now intently listening to you.

“I was 5. I got lost in the mall and you helped me find my mom. I don’t know if you remember but I was sobbing uncontrollably and you asked me if I was ok. Eventually you got me to calm down, I’m honestly not sure how. You walked with me through the mall until we found her. …Ring any bells?”

Almost instantly you could feel the air around you change. His playful smirk was now a stern flat and notably aggrivated scowl. From what you could remember you hadn’t done anything to make him angry. Why did he appear so offended? Were you ruining his image?

“That wasn’t me.”

Though your mind was practically screaming at you to let it go because of who this man was your mouth carried on, “No it was you. I remember your smile. It was…surprisingly warm. Your eyes too. They’re a unique color, or shade more so.”

“Are you finished?”

“I just wanted to know if yo-”

“I told you it wasn’t me.”

The sudden edge to his voice sent a chill down your spine. Knowing you had crossed a line for him you stepped away from the counter, setting down the coke in front of him. You could feel your cheeks growing warm and obsessively looking away from him.

“Sorry.”

Not bothering to look up at him again you made your way into the kitchen. You knew you were right about him, but you didn’t want to set him off nor humiliate yourself if he truly didn’t remember a thing. Your coworker was fumbling around quickly, trying to assemble everything she had cooked as neatly as she could. Crossing your arms over your chest you leaned against one of the tile walls, releasing a sigh. At least after he left there was a gurantee of no more traffic. 

After a little time passed Kylo finally finished his meal with the knights still waiting outside for him. He took a napkin to his lips as he wiped them off, savoring the last of the flavor he could. With a sigh he threw some cash on the counter, instinctively looking around for anyone. He couldn’t blame you or your coworker for running off, it was him after all.

After hearing the bell jingle once again you sighed, standing up from your leaning position. At least now you could finish your work. You swiftly picked up a rag and walked out into the space again. Walking up to the counter your eyes searched the diner, hoping it was all clear. Just as you went to swipe the rag across the surface you suddenly came to a pause as your eye caught something. 

Next to the bill and small stack of cash you saw a neat napkin with writing scrawled across it. Not being able to hinder your curiosity you leaned over to see it.

_Same order same time tomorrow._

_P.S: You haven’t gotten much taller from last time._

Before you could even think to stop it a smile spread across your face as a warm feeling filled your chest. He did remember. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Anon said: " Could you do 3 and 10 with Kylo? Feel like that would be kinda funny"**

Alright!

_Modern AU Kylo + “You look like shit.” + “You wear glasses?”_

* * *

 

A light came through the window, instantly blinding you slightly as your eyes slowly began to open. With a groan you winced them shut once again, turning yourself towards Kylo. Sighing in content you nestled your head into the pillow as you relished in the feeling of his body heat warming your front from under the covers. 

Releasing a faint groan Kylo shifted beside you with his eyes fluttering open. For a moment he stared at you silently, seeming to attempt to be far too hazy from slumber to distinguish what was before him. You smiled faintly at him.

“Hey.”

His face scrunched up for a moment, brows furrowing as his eyes narrowed. For whatever reason, he appeared confused, likely from sleeping so soundly. Or at least you hoped.

Turning behind him for a moment Kylo reached towards his bedside table before turning back towards you again. This time as he turned to face you however, he was wearing thin black framed glasses. His brows remained furrowed for a moment as he observed your face.

“You look like shit.”

You scoffed as your smile turned to a sour expression, “Well good morning to you too asshole.”

He chuckled faintly as he settled himself next to you, resting his head beside yours once again.

“No I mean your makeup it uh…traveled in your sleep.”

You sighed with faint frustration, “Shit I knew I forgot something last night.”

He shook his head with a smirk, running his hand gently over your (Y/H/C) to move the strands from your face. You furrowed your brows again as you looked at him, taking notice of the new frames adorning the bridge of his angular nose.

“You wear glasses?”

He nodded, “At home.”

“How come you never told me?”

He shrugged with a faint sigh, “I don’t enjoy admitting my vision is shit. Plus they look ridiculous.”

You shook your head with a smile, gently bringing your hand up to his cheek.

“They do not, you look just as handsome with them as you do without them.”

“Really?”

You nodded, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. As you pulled away your heart swelled at the sight of him smiling in return with the faintest shade of crimson on his pale cheeks.

“I swear.”

“And even with your…interesting display of makeup this morning, you’re just as beautiful as when it’s decent.”

You giggled, “Really?”

Kylo snorted faintly, “I mean…to me. I wouldn’t suggest going out like that.”

You gasped faintly as you slapped his chest earning a chuckle from him as his nose crinkled from his laughter.

“Ass!”

Wrapping his arms around you once again, Kylo pulled you into his side as you giggled. Kissing your temple despite trying to break free from his grip, he shifted you close to his chest, relishing in the shared warmth underneath the covers.


	33. Chapter 33

**galacticstarbucks said: " Familiar with Kylo, maybe? -NFO 💞💞"**

Oooo yess! I was thinking about doing a small reader insert with this idea for Halloween but I love this for the self ship :) Also this definitely turned out a little long, haha so pardon that. 

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + Self Ship Familiar_

* * *

 

Rain was pelting down onto my jacket as I climbed out of my car, getting ready to go into my home, nearly trickling down the hood of my jacket and into my face. Just as swiftly as I could I tried to climb out of the car and shut the door, with all of my belongings in tow. With everything ready for me to finally walk away from my car for the night I went to open the chain link fence, hearing the familiar squeak. As it closed however, a not so familiar noise followed. 

A weak and almost dismissible mewl. My eyes narrowed as I looked around the yard trying to distinguish just where such a sound could have come from. As my eyes scanned over the grass I couldn’t seem to find anything, nothing that would make such a noise. 

That was until they wandered further back into the yard, closer to my own window. Just under the tree laid what appeared to be a black cat. Stretched out and extending one paw. My brows furrowed, it certainly wasn’t a cat I had seen in the neighborhood. It released another soft sound. This one sounded weaker, wounded almost. My heart sunk at the thought. 

Slowly walking up to it I crouched down, trying to get a good look at the little fur ball laid out under my tree. Sure enough my intuition was right. The cat had a starkly contrasting and blazing red scratch across its eye and in the crease of one of its front legs. It mewled again when it saw you, its strange brown eyes opening just a little further.

“Hey buddy.”

The cat blinked at me slowly, releasing another weak response. My heart ached again as I looked down at it, knowing it was ultimately helpless here in my yard. Looking to my front door for a moment I paused before looking back to the cat. With a little sigh I moved to take off my jacket, still keeping my eyes on the cat.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. I’ve got you.”

The cat blinked slowly again, dipping its head as if in acknowledgement. I liked to think it was quietly giving its consent to being picked up. Carefully I pulled the jacket under the cat, earning a small whine as I picked it up and wrapped the jacket around it. Swiftly standing up I moved both of us to the front door, giving the little black cat a smile. 

“You’re gonna be ok.”

* * *

 

* * *

After a couple of days had passed and the mystery cat still remained in my home. He was surprisingly quiet, easily going unnoticed by my parents as he curled onto my bed and blended into my cast aside hoodies. Ever since I had taken him to the vet and gotten him patched up, he seemed to only get more and more comfortable in his healing process. Although unlike most cats, he seemed to exhibit a few behaviors that raised a brow. 

Like most cats he certainly had an attitude and loved to exhibit it. Even if he was a little slower with his injury. Unlike most however, he was surprisingly responsive to me when I jokingly asked him things. The meows even sounded like they were meant to be responses. He was also strangely in tune with things I did. He seemed to know exactly what I was feeling or about to do. As if he had done these things before or understood them As if he understood me. Which for a cat within a couple of days was quite impressive. 

He was certainly a catch for a pet.

Sitting on my bed with my phone I paused for a moment as I heard the cat in question suddenly awake. Seeing his eyes fly open and his little head dart around the room I giggled faintly. As if the sound was a call to him he turned his gaze to me, staring straight into my eyes.

“Hey bubba. Did you have a good nap?”

He meowed, letting the tail end of his response extend with a yawn. I smiled as I gave his head a scratch. As he began purring something suddenly popped into my head. I hadn’t given him a name. Considering the vet had no records showing he had any prior care and there were no ads looking for a lost cat, I figured he was mine now. 

“You know, I never gave you a name.”

His eyes seemed to creep open to little slits. I hummed as I pondered over the possibilities. As one name flashed into the front of my mind I smiled down at him.

“I think I’m gonna name you Samson.”

He meowed loudly back at me. Although by the tone I couldn’t tell if he was protesting or approving. My brows furrowed for a moment before he meowed again. Yet again, as if he was trying to say something he meowed in a way that seemed as though he was constructing a sentence. Staring at him in confusion for a moment I merely giggled. Giving him a good rub down his back, careful to miss his few bandages there, I shook my head.

“You’re a little weirdo Samson. But I love you.”

His expression seemed to convey some mild annoyance, but his purring obviously proved that he wasn’t all that concerned. Putting down my phone on the bedside table I sighed. 

“Speaking of naps, I gotta sleep Sam.”

He meowed again, in response to me. Shuffling under the covers I tried to adjust so that he could rest just above the blanket with me. Something about his presence certainly made falling asleep a little easier. 

As I settled into my covers, resting my head against the pillow I sighed, looking into Samson’s eyes.

“Night bub.”

He quietly meowed back, this time in a short and curt response. Slowly my eyes shut as I drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

 

* * *

Morning light peaked through the blinds and straight into my eyes as I could feel my body slowly waking. With a groan I went to turn to my side, pulling the covers a little higher over myself. Not feeling quite comfortable enough on my left side I turned onto my right, surprisingly not affected by the light from the blinds. My brows furrowed as I adjusted comfortably. Slowly my eyes peeled open, revealing the room around me as blurry and unclear. 

As the haze faded from my vision, sleep inevitably wearing thin, I felt my hazy morning ease instantly dissipate. My heart nearly leaped out of my throat as my body froze. There was a man in my bed. One that most certainly wasn’t there before.

Screaming instantly I scrambled to sit up, trying to get my legs forward. Just as quickly the man seemed to stir awake, his longer black hair falling into his face. With a swift kick to his chest I had him flying to the floor with an audible thud and squeak of skin against the hardwood floors. Going into instinct I immediately reached for my purse, grabbing my taser. Pulling my blanket over myself and pointing the taser out towards him I shouted.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!! HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE??!!!”

He sat up on the floor instantly causing my skin to get hot as I turned my gaze away quickly.

“And why in the fuck are you naked??!!! IN MY BEDROOM!!”

He held up his hands which I took note of being nearly twice the size of my own. His tone however, unlike his morning vision, was very sharp.

“Calm down!”

“CALM DOWN?!!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN WHEN YOU’RE IN MY HOUSE??!!!”

His eyes closed for a moment, trying to whisk away his own haze of sleep before he opened them again. 

“(Y/N).”

I could feel my gut plummet, how did this man know my name?

“It’s me.”

“Who the fuck are you supposed to be that I would remember?!”

He gulped for a moment, “You know.”

I rolled my eyes, “Shit. No you fucking idiot I don’t know. I’m calling the cops.”

He aggressively shook his hands to gesture to himself before he suddenly blurted out his next words with way more enthusiasm than I was expecting.

“Samson! It’s Samson!”

I scoffed, “You’re telling me you’re my fucking cat? What kind of drugs are you on exactly? How do you know my cats name anyway?”

“No I swear on my life (Y/N), it’s me. I mean, that’s not my real name but that’s how you know me.”

“Like that’s even-”

“You picked me up out of your front yard on Sunday night at about 2am. You told me your parents would kill you if they found out you brought a cat home so you wrapped me in a UW sweatshirt cause I blended in with the color. You took me to the vet over an overpass after you went to Starbucks on Monday morning. You made me watch Aladdin on Tuesday cause it’s your favorite Disney movie, like you told me. You also let me have some of your vanilla ice cream that night cause you figured it was safe enough. You tried to get me to watch birds outside your window on Wednesday, even though I had no fucking interest-”

My eyes were as wide as saucers as my lips parted, “Holy shit.”

He sighed as one of his hands went to card through his hair. Just looking at him seemed to send shockwaves through me. My cat, my Samson, was actually a full grown human man. One that was oddly handsome, which I wasn’t quite sure I wanted to think about just yet given the situation. 

My eyes then widened as everything came together, “You’re seriously a shapeshifter?”

He nodded.

I gasped slightly, “Wait shit! You’ve - you- oh my gaud. You little fucker, I cried to you, I vented, I, I trusted you! I-you saw me naked!”

He shrugged, “Now we’re even.”

I slapped my hand against my forehead as my head dropped for a moment, “Holy shit. …Holy shit.”

“(Y/N).”

“I need a minute….or a couple years.”

“(Y/N), I’m not one to usually offer these things let alone tolerate them, but I would like to propose something.”

I groaned, “What?”

“Seeing as you saved my life that night, I believe I’m indebted to you.”

I snorted, “Ok.”

His tone grew sharp again, “I’m serious.”

I removed the hand from my forehead as my brows furrowed, “What are you indebted to me for?”

“If it were not for you I would have bled out under that tree and ceased to exist.”

I scratched the back of my neck, “I mean…the vet said your wounds were more serious than I had explained…”

“They were.”

I mumbled as I grew shy all of a sudden, “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“But since you saved me, took care of me and gave me shelter. I firmly believe I owe you.”

I sighed, unsure of what to think anymore. The morning was already in its own category of weird. Running a hand down my face I shook my head.

“It was just the right thing to do-”

“I owe you my life, I have to do something to repay you.”

“You really don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t-”

“I do.”

I flared my nostrils in frustration before sighing once again, “Fine. Go put on some pants from the dresser in the next room and then we can chat.”

“But I-”

“Go put on the damn pants Samson.”

“It’s Kylo.”

“Fine, Kylo, get dressed. We’ll go for a walk.”

He nodded, swiftly standing up and making his way straight to the next room. As I heard him rummage through the dresser I shook my head.

“What in the actual hell is my life?”


	34. Chapter 34

**Anon said: " 23+12 with Kylo please?? thank you 😊"**

Yes!

_Modern AU Kylo + “Is your name wine, because damn, you fine!” + “I think I’m in love with you.”_

* * *

 

The night air was crisp and refreshing as it brushed past you, shrugging your jacket closer to yourself. With a sigh of content you looked out over the city lights before you, taking a quick swig of your bottle of Jack Daniels. Feeling the warmth from the liquor released another sigh of content as you stared ahead, slightly adjusting yourself on the hood of your car.

“How come you never told me about this spot?”

Kylo shrugged as he took a swig from his bottle of wine.

“I like to come here alone usually, but I figured this was a nice change of places to hangout.”

You nodded, “It definitely is, it’s beautiful.”

Kylo nodded as he took another swig. You looked over to him with a smirk.

“Hey Kylo.”

He turned his head towards you. resting his weight on his forearms as he leaned back on the hood of the car.

“Is your name wine, because damn, you fine!”

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, “Oh gaud please don’t you know I hate your drunk pick up lines.”

You giggled as you tilted your head to the side just slightly.

“But do you really hate them?”

Kylo shook his head with a smirk, “Typically.”

Laying back in the same position as him you poked him in the bicep before resting your arm gently on the hood.

“You love them.”

He sighed, “If agreeing will shut you up then yeah sure I do.”

You gasped dramatically earning a chuckle from Kylo before you turned to your side and smacked him on the arm.

“Ass.”

“Oh yeah?”

Suddenly Kylo gripped onto your forearm, tugging you from your place on the hood towards him. With a yelp you found yourself rolling onto your stomach and flopped on top of Kylo. In a fit of giggles you gently slapped his chest.

“You’re still an ass.”

He giggled at you for a few moments as he watched you attempt to wiggle away from his grip. Slowly his smile began to fade, his expression becoming far more relaxed and yet anxious. Ceasing your giggling you watched him intently, waiting for him to speak. 

Rather than speaking Kylo pulled you closer to him, abruptly crashing his lips into yours. The sudden impact made your head spin as Kylo’s lips started to move across yours. Within an instant you followed his movements, your lips falling into sync as your head clouded with sheer bliss.

Pulling away for a moment you looked to Kylo, heavily breathing with his heaving chest faintly elevating you with every pant. The look in his eyes was still there, his adams apple bobbing in his neck.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Your brows rose in surprise as your eyes slightly widened.

“Y-…you’re in love with me?”

He nodded slowly, as if afraid to truly admit what he had just spoken.

“It’s not the wine talking?”

He shook his head, “Definitely not.”

Slowly a warm smile spread across your face as you leaned down to Kylo once again, placing a kiss to his lips. 

“The feelings mutual.”

He looked you over as his eyes grew a little wider, obviously surprised that you had said the words yourself. Not bothering to say anything else, Kylo pulled you down to him once again, deepening his kisses as he dug his hands into your (Y/H/C) hair. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Anon said: " 41 and 80 with Kylo? -NFO 💗💗💗"**

Yasss! Also yay for kicking off my Halloween prompts finally! I fixed the computer! Since I’ve done this one before with Kylo the year before, I’m going to choose a different monster for him to be.

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + “We aren’t all that bad.” + “I just found out my best friend and love of my life isn’t human and you’re criticizing me for being shocked?!”_

* * *

 

Your breaths were shaky, your body trembling with so much force you were more than certain you were breaking a sweat. For the moment however, you couldn’t ponder that. You had something far more serious and far more terrifying to deal with. The man across from you at that very moment. 

“(Y/N).”

Even hearing his baritone voice at this point sent chills down your spine. While you had grown to love hearing it caress your ears, it was different now. Now it just made you feel nauseous.

Seeing the look in your eyes he tried to move closer, shifting ever so slightly to the side of the couch sitting between you now. The moment you saw him move you reacted without hesitation.

“Don’t you dare come near me!!”

“(Y/N) it’s still me!”

You scoffed, feeling as though tears were suddenly going to come forth from the amount of emotion stirring within you. 

“I don’t know that.”

Kylo’s dark brows furrowed. Although you could easily read the frustration in his expression, you could see the flash of hurt go through his eyes. 

“It’s ME!!”

“From what I saw, I’m not sure who the fuck you are!!”

Kylo seethed, “Why are you acting like this?!!”

Your brows furrowed in frustration as you yelled straight back at him, “I just found out my best friend and love of my life isn’t human and you’re criticizing me for being shocked?!!”

The room fell silent for a couple moments, leaving you to clearly hear the loud thuds your heart was hammering against your ribs. The sensation only seemed to grow as you saw Kylo’s expression turn blank. No specific anger, hurt, confusion. Nothing.

“I am human.”

Your tears began to push at the brink once again as you stared back at him, “The body across from me may be….” You felt as though you were choking on your next words before they finally broke through, “but not the person I’m talking to.”

Kylo’s lips just barely twitched into a smirk, “You’ve always been clever.”

A tear finally slipped down your cheek as you choked out a sob, “Don’t play this game with me.”

Kylo leaned forward, eyes boring into you with a fiery intensity, “He was weak and foolish. You’re lucky you met me first.”

Another sob choked out of you as you shook your head, “I don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t resist this. You love me, not Ben.”

“I don’t even know Ben!”

Kylo smirked, “Ben is dead! I’ve clung onto his weak soul long enough that he’s disappeared. I deserve the second chance at life! He can possess someone else.”

Your head was reeling as the words spilled from his mouth. There had always been an inkling that your nightmares might be too close to home, but never, ever did you think they come to fruition before you. Not to mention in such a heartbreaking and absolutely horrifying way. 

Another sob escaped you, “I’m scared.”

Kylo smirked, “You should be.”


	36. Chapter 36

**primma-donna said: " Hey girl!!👋🏾 I would like to request Modern Kylo who is like classic Strict Stiff CEO who falls for like an outgoing everyone loves her Editor of like a fashion mag and she shows him like you can be the boss but also have fun and so he tries with 14 & 25\. I'm super specific I apologize. But like the contrast of them even though they are both CEOs."**

Hahaha, it is specific but duudee, do you have any idea how in love I am with the idea of modern Kylo on a motorcycle?? lawd. Consider it done!

_Modern AU Kylo + “Get on the motorcycle before I pick you up and put you on it.” + “I don’t understand the way you think sometimes.”_

* * *

 

Sitting at your desk you tapped away at your keyboard, sighing with frustration as your fingers danced along the keys. Email after email seemed to file in at the busiest point of your schedule, only pushing your day into a spur of stress that was not welcome. You had editorials to get done, meetings to attend and it seemed as though the world around you did not want you to get to them.

Placing your hand to your head after you hit ‘send’, you slumped back in your chair with another sigh. Rubbing your forehead you shut your eyes for a moment before hearing your phone buzz.

“Miss (Y/N)?”

You sighed, leaning up from your chair as you hit the button to respond.

“Yes?”

“You have a call for a delivery waiting downstairs. They said its urgent.”

You muttered under your breath, “Gaud, now they’re 3 hours early?”

You hit the button to respond once again, “Tell them I’ll be down in a minute.”

With a faint groan you pushed your chair behind you, standing from your place and instantly beginning the trek towards the downstairs. Though you were reluctant to leave the work you needed to get done, you had to admit the moment your eyes left your monitor, you felt relieved. The feeling of having your legs on the move once again after a few good hours of sitting immobile was fantastic despite your tensed stressful state. 

Finally reaching the lower level of your building, stepping off the stairs you made your way to the front door. With a swift swing you opened the door to the bustling street outside. As you stepped onto the sidewalk however, there appeared to be no delivery truck as you were expecting.

“Looking for something?”

Turning your head with a snap you looked to your right to see Kylo. Your eyes however found themselves glued to his choice of transportation for the day. It was a sleek black motorcycle with thin red accents lining the structure.

“What is this?”

He smirked, “A Kawasaki, you like it?”

You shrugged, “Yeah, since when do you own a bike?”

“Bought it last night.”

“Why?”

“You’re always telling me to have more fun, so here it is.”

You shook your head with a faint chuckle, “I don’t understand the way you think sometimes.”

He furrowed his brows, gesturing to the bike.

“What? Motorcycles are fun, I bought a motorcycle, I’m trying to have more fun.”

You sighed as you crossed your arms under your chest, shaking your head faintly.

“I should have known you being cooped up in that office would make you go this extreme.”

He sighed, “It’s not extreme, come on.”

You scoffed faintly, “Are you serious?”

He nodded with a smirk, running his hand over the bike.

“It’s calling your name.”

You quirked a brow, “Is it now?”

He nodded.

“But what about all the work I-”

“I already called your assistant, she’s on it.”

“And the deliveries?”

“Your staff’s been told by your assistant to cover it.”

“What about my meeting?”

“Rescheduled.”

“Wha-”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Get on the motorcycle before I pick you up and put you on it.”

You sighed looking over the motorcycle once more before you looked into Kylo’s eyes.

“…You really know how to drive it?”

He nodded, patting the seat behind him, “I’ve got your helmet too.”

Releasing another sigh you shrugged as you walked up to the bike, throwing your leg over the seat.

“If you insist.”

Kylo smirked as you settled yourself into the seat behind him, slipping the helmet over your head as he did the same. He turned to you, the visor to his black helmet with silver accents still open.

“Hold on tight.”

With a rush of excitement coursing through your veins you nodded, wrapping your arms securely around Kylo’s waist. Starting the bike up again, Kylo steadied you both as he revved the engine earning a smirk from you. Pulling down the visor of his mask, Kylo quickly returned his hand to the handles, starting off on your surprise afternoon ride.


	37. Chapter 37

**ddeyl said: " 24 from the Halloween list with Kylo pretty please? uvu🌸"**

I got a great idea for this so I ran with it haha, hope you like it hun! :)

_Modern! Kylo + “Do I look like a fairy?”_

* * *

 

“Can we go now?”

You smiled, patting Lilly’s back, all ready to go in her Cinderella costume, her hair twisted into a perfect little bun with a little tiara. The look on her face was unamused, her body language obviously displaying her impatience. From years of babysitting her, you were tuned into almost every mannerism she had, including her lack of patience for things such as postponing trick-or-treating. Seeing as she was only 6 however, you couldn’t blame her. Everything felt as though it took an eternity for her. 

Rubbing her back, the sleeves of your short bat costume only faintly tapping against her, the hood pulled up over your (Y/H/C) hair. You gave her an earnest smile.

“Just a few more minutes, we’ve gotta wait for my friend ok?”

She groaned, crossing her arms, the puffy sleeves of her dress rustling.

“Your friend takes foreverrr, I nneeeedd the candy!”

You laughed, standing straight again.

“You’ll get your candy, I promise.”

Just as you made that promise, you heard the doorbell ring, relieved as Lilly started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

“Yayy!”

“Ok, just a minute, he has to come in first.”

Swinging open the door to your home, you were met with Kylo, dressed in all black, but with two wire wings clad in, surprise, black fabric, two strings wrapped around his shoulders holding them to his back. You smiled at him.

“Hey.”

He gave you a faint grin, “Hey.”

Instantly grabbing her plastic orange pumpkin, Lilly walked towards the door, her small plastic shoes clicking against the hardwood floor. Kylo looked to you for a moment, raising his brows.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me grab my bag real quick.”

Just as you turned to get your things, Lilly walked up to Kylo, slowing her steps as she looked over his towering frame. Considering the look on his face, his muscular build and his all black attire, she wasn’t sure what to make of him. He was obviously intimidating, rather odd in her eyes as well. Setting her eyes upon the wings on his back, a curious look took over her eyes as they expanded. They were shaped oddly, but obviously meant to be wings, wings she was sure she recognized. 

“Are you a fairy?”

Kylo looked down to the small girl, nearly more than 2 feet shorter than him. He huffed out a small laugh, pointing to his attire.

“Do I look like a fairy?”

Lilly looked him over, considering the thought for a moment. Kylo gave her a small grin before turning his gaze to you once again, admiring how you looked in your costume. Just as he was about to smirk at you, he suddenly felt some kind of substance hit his face. It was almost like a breeze, but absolutely had a solid quality to it. Flinching, he took a step back hearing you gasp from the side. He looked down to his all black clothes to see a cluster of glitter splattered across his black shirt. The small splatter visibly adorning his black attire with little flakes of pink and silver. 

Slowly he turned his gaze to Lilly who just giggled with a wide grin across her face.

“Now you do!”

Kylo’s brows furrowed as he looked back to you, trying your hardest to stifle your laughter. His expression turned unamused as you bit your lip, covering your mouth with a free hand.

“Now I have a fairy god mother!”

Kylo glared at you as your eyes winced shut from the laughter, still trying to keep it inaudible. The laughter was threatening to squeal out, but behind your hand you managed to keep it muffled. Lilly enthusiastically skipped past Kylo out onto the porch, obviously not realizing what she had done. 

“Come on we have to go! Or all the good candy will be gone!”

You nodded, “Ok Lilly, just a second.”

You turned to look at Kylo, still trying to stifle laughter as you walked up to him. He shook his head, his eyes looking as though they were about to roll.

“Don’t, say, a word.”

With a smirk you pretended to zip your mouth shut, grabbing his hand as you led him out to where Lilly stood. Happily plopping down the steps, practically skipping down the walkway, you fell back a few steps with Kylo, looking to him still with a smirk. 

Though he was annoyed, seeing the amused look on your face, the way your nose crinkled faintly and your cheeks stretched, he found himself content. Sighing he gave up his façade, leaning towards you as you lovingly rubbed his arm, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Anon said: " Hi! Could you do an AU with Kylo where you're a librarian and he comes to the library everyday and basically fluff ensues"**

I love this idea anon! Hopefully you like where I take it :)

_Modern AU Kylo Ren + Library AU_

* * *

 

His eyes flickered from the page before him to the desk a yard away. As much as he wanted to pretend he was invested in this book he knew his act was slipping. If he was being honest he hadn’t paid attention to a word he was reading for at least two hours. Instead his attention was all consumed by the presence sitting at that one desk. You.

Ever since you had started working at the local library Kylo found himself constantly in its presence. All it had taken was one glance inside on an afternoon walk and suddenly he was hooked. He could hardly go an afternoon without at least walking past. He didn’t want to be obvious, but then again, subtly was never his expertise.

Carefully he watched you at the front desk, typing away at your keyboard with a focused gaze. Your (Y/E/C) eyes were narrowed and so engrossed in your work, your lips just faintly in a pout, every little thing about you he noticed he found mesmerizing. Somehow you managed to be luminescent in such a mundane place.

Suddenly he caught your eyes moving to stare back at him, causing his heart to nearly leap out of his chest. Immediately his eyes went back to the page before him, hoping you didn’t notice him staring. 

A little while later, finally deciding he had spent enough time with the book before him, Kylo returned the book to its rightful place and began walking out. Instinctively he looked to the front desk for a moment to get one last glance at you before walking off, to his disappointment you appeared to be too engrossed in your work to pay him any mind. 

Just as he went to look forward to the door he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

“Have you considered getting a library card?”

He paused for a moment but hesitated to turn around.

“Excuse me, sir?”

Finally he realized they were likely talking to him. Turning on his heel he nearly choked as he noticed it was you talking to him. Acknowledging him for the first time.

“What?”

“Have you considered a library card?”

He shook his head.

“Would you like to sign up for one? It’s free and seeing as you’re here so often.”

Now he could feel the heat building behind his flesh. Of course you noticed the creep that consistently came here and stared at you rather than read. He had set up this embarrassment for himself. He cleared his throat.

“I mean…I suppose I should.”

You smiled at him as you slipped out a piece of paper and a pen.

“Wonderful. I just need to get some info.”

He nodded as he nervously approached your desk. He should have known something like this would happen one day, it was bound to.

“Name?”

“Kylo Ren.”

You nodded and wrote it down, to his surprise you wrote it with no misspellings. 

“Phone number?”

He sighed as he recited it for you, scratching the back of his neck. You smirked as you finished writing it, suddenly reaching for another piece of paper from one of the drawers in your desk. Carefully you folded the piece of paper with his information he had given you and slid the application for a library card towards him. His brows furrowed.

“What are you-”

“I don’t want to stall you from wherever you’re going, so I figured filling that out at a later point, maybe over dinner, would be better.”

In an instant he felt as though his gut had erupted with butterflies and a little smile tugged at his lips. 

“If that’s alright with you of course.”

“Uhm, yeah…yeah that sounds great.”

You smiled as you gave him a nod, “Have a nice night Kylo.”

He nodded at you with a warm smile, “You too.”

Turning back to the doors he couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he walked out. Moments later as he walked back to his home, he suddenly felt his phone buzz. Looking to it his smile reappeared.

_Hey Kylo! It’s (Y/N) from the library. How do you feel about that Turkish place downtown?_


	39. Chapter 39

**Anon said: " 47 and 48 for your Disney prompts!"**

You got it hun!

_Modern AU Kylo Ren +  “This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that’s good. Healthy, even.” +  “Do you trust me?”_

* * *

 

Settling under your covers you let out a sigh, relishing in the feeling of warmth surrounding you. Though it wasn’t a preferred way for you to spend your Friday night, you couldn’t complain about getting a litte extra shut eye. It was inevitable that you would complain about not getting enough later.

Just as you laid down your head, you suddenly heard a tap against your window. Feeling yourself startle slightly you sat up, furrowing your brows as you turned to the window. There was nothing there for you to see and the wind was definitely not strong enough at the moment to blow anything towards it. Just as you were about to shrug it off you suddenly heard it again. Instantly your eyes snapped over to it, seeing a small pebble fall away from the glass.

With your brows still furrowed you made you carefully peeled off the covers, making your way to the window. Quietly you slid the window open, checking your surroundings.

“Down here.”

Instantly you recognized that baritone voice. Looking down below into your lawn you saw Kylo. Adorned in his usual all black get-up he stared up at you, his brown eyes just barely glistening under the moonlight.

“What are you doing here?”

“Coming to get you.”

You rolled your eyes. Of course he was.

“Kylo you know I can’t go out right now. My parents will quite literally kill me.”

Kylo shrugged, “It’s gonna happen one way or another.”

Your jaw hung slack, “Thanks you ray of sunshine.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

You shook your head, “Alright well nice seeing you, but I gotta go. Good night.”

“Come on (Y/N), your folks won’t kill you.”

“Uh, yes they will.”

“This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that’s good. Healthy even.”

“Won’t be that healthy if I’m cut off.”

“You won’t get cut off if they don’t catch you.”

You sighed, obviously Kylo was not one to give up easily. You probably should have guessed that from his stubborn nature.

“Come on, one midnight ride. I’ll have you home by 4:30.”

You bit your lip for a moment, mulling over the thought. Ever since you had started seeing Kylo you had always dreamed of going on that Kawasaki he owned. To be honest nothing sounded better than going down to him and spending an evening with him.

“…You swear I’ll be back by 4:30?”

“Do you trust me?”

You rolled your eyes, “Kylo just answer me.”

“No, you answer me first. Do you trust me?”

You sighed, “Yes. Yes I trust you.”

He smirked, “Good. You’ll be back by 4:30 at the latest. Now get down here.”

You gave him a warm smile as you began to back into your room.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

Feeling your heart flutter within your chest you quickly went to your closet, picking out something for your midnight ride. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Anon said: " 1 for the selfship?"**

Ooo, yes! I’m gonna go with modern Kylo for this one since I’m absolute trash for him haha.

_Modern AU Kylo +  meeting face-to-face for the first time_

* * *

 

It was finally my day off, a day to do as I pleased. That of course is how I wound up at the record shop. In the heart of Belltown it was tucked between a bar and some sort of shabby chic shop. It was a perfect addition to the day.

Tucking my hair behind my ear I walked through the rows and rows of records, allowing my eyes to wander over the various artists names. It had been ages since I had added to my collection and with the vast array of choices in the shop I would likely make up for it. 

Suddenly as I reached another row of records I felt something. As if something invisible were pressing at my forehead or trying to look into my mind. Looking up from the records I instantly was met with an intense brown gaze. Feeling my cheeks heat up I looked back at the records almost immediately, unable to hold eye contact. 

Behind the counter stood a tall man likely a few years older than myself, with sharp brown eyes, angular features and wavy ebony locks. His nose was adorned with a subtle septum piercing, his muscular arms decorated in tattoos. In his own way, he was strikingly handsome. Enough so to keep my bashful gaze glued to the rows of records before me. That was of course, until I needed to pay for my things. 

Making my way up to the counter I flashed the man a shy smile before setting my basket on the counter. For a moment as I met his gaze he seemed almost indifferent to my presence. I couldn’t blame him, I wasn’t exactly the peppiest person at work either. 

“Hi.”

The man hesitated for a second, almost entirely ignoring me before he responded.

“Hey.”

His voice sent a flutter through my gut. Of course I would have guessed his voice would be deep, but the quality of smoothness it held was certainly unexpected.

Pulling the records out of the basket he quietly rang me up, hardly passing me any glances unlike he had been a few minutes before. For whatever reason, it almost made me more self conscious. Was he waiting for me to leave? Was I just another nuisance in his day as he tried to escape from work?

Timidly I looked off to the side, observing all of the posters on the walls when suddenly his voice broke the silence between us.

“You listen to Zeppelin?”

I turned my gaze back to him, seeing my _Houses of the Holy_ Led Zeppelin record. I already had 3 records of Led Zeppelin in my collection, but really I couldn’t help myself. I nodded.

“Yeah.”

In a rare moment he seemed to smirk slightly as he picked up the next record, an AC/DC _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_. 

“You don’t strike me as a Zeppelin and AC/DC kind of person.”

I arched a brow, “Oh? What do I strike you as?”

He shrugged, “Taylor Swift or something. Maybe a little more Arianna Grande.”

My jaw slacked slightly, “Ugh, hardly.”

He smirked as he continued bagging my things. With my arms crossed I looked to the floor for a moment after setting down my cash.

“Arianna has some good songs though.”

With the smirk still on his full lips he picked up the cash and printed my receipt. Watching me for a moment he paused, as if unsure he should give me the receipt. Rolling his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment he turned to me.

“So…other than rock, do you like coffee?”

I looked up to him snorting faintly, “It’s my second blood type. Why?”

Instantly he took the receipt from its printer, pushing a pen to it with quick swipes over it. Looking at it once more he slid it towards me, his smile not as prominent.

“Maybe we could get a cup sometime and you know…discuss your surprising music interests.”

I chuckled faintly as my cheeks burned hot all over again. I’d be lying if I said fireworks weren’t erupting in my gut at the sight of his phone number staring back at me, his brown orbs still focused on me. Tucking my hair behind my ear again I carefully took the receipt from him, nodding.

“Ok…we could do that.”

He smiled, “You come down here often?”

I shrugged, “Drive by every Wednesday for work.”

He nodded, “I get off at 5 on Wednesdays.”

My gut fluttered again as I looked at the receipt before me, giving him a nod.

“Perfect, I get off at 4.”

“Text me a place and I’ll see you there.”

My cheeks burned furiously as I smiled at him, giving him another nod.

“Sure, that sounds good.”

He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest again as he watched my bashful self collect my things and head towards the door. 

“Have a nice day.”

I nodded, “You too.”

Feeling as though I had soared up to cloud nine I looked at the receipt again, smiling like a giddy school girl.

_Kylo Ren._

A name and number I surely wouldn’t forget. 


End file.
